He's a Pirate
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: James thinks that he's found his way to power and gold and that way is kidnapping the young prince. But he never though the blond would be the key to so much more than that. Kames. (Bad summary. Rating might change.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is something I just randomly cam up with. It's a little unpolished but I just wanted to update it and if you guys like it enough I might continue it. So this story really depends on what you guys think. You like it, I write it. You don't like it, I'll put it aside.**

**Anyways, have a read and if you like it tell and I'll see what I'll do, okay? :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The handsome brunet grinned as he spotted the walls of the watchtower in the distance. The fog made it hard to see but he'd been through much worse than some puny fog for far less. This mission was bigger. The loot was far greater than anything he'd ever gotten his hands on before.<p>

"What do you see, Captain?" A rough voice called out and the brunet looked down from his spot up on the mast.

He grabbed a hold of the one of the ropes bound to the sail and swiftly slid down it and landed with a thud on the wooden deck. "I see what's going to make us rich, men." James said. "Y'all get ready and do try and have fun." He said and patted the closest man on the cheek roughly. The men cheered and scattered quickly, shouting random orders around and waving clubs, swords and hands in the air.

The Captain on the ship chuckled lowly and walked with experienced sea legs up to the ship's rudder wheel and shoved the man standing by it aside. "C-Captain." The man stuttered. "W-What are you doing?" he asked when the brunet turned the wheel starboard and the ship almost heeled over. "Captain!"

"I'm taking this beauty for a shortcut." James said, bracing himself. "Drop the anchor!" He yelled and various sailors followed his orders and the anchor fell with a loud splash into the water and the boat came to a stop.

James grinned once more and jumped up on the railing in front of the rudder wheel. "Orders, Captain?" The small yet muscular latino next to him asked and looked up at him.

"My orders?" James asked and turned to his crew and smiled wickedly. "Go and have fun." He said with a shrug of his shoulders and a sly smile on his lips.

Another wave of cheers before the crew got into the boats and were of at insane speed towards the docks. The Captain of the ship sighed happily and looked up at the cliff above himself and the fortress towering on top of it, illuminated by the moonlight.

"Not you." He said and stopped his latino friend. "We have some climbing to do." he said and smirked.

_Linelineline_

"That's enough for tonight, Logan." The young blond said softly and smiled at the servant running about in the room. "The daylight is since long gone and we both know that you and I both should be in bed." Kendall said.

The short brunet smiled shyly and nodded his head. "Y-Yes, my prince." He said reverently and bowed his head.

"How many times have I told you to call me by my name?" The prince sighed but smiled. He got up from the chair he sat on and put the book he held away and walked up to his servant, placing a pale hand upon his shoulder. "It's Kendall."

"O-Of course. I-I'm sorry, Kendall." Logan blurted out and looked embarrassed. "I always forget." He said and smiled nervously. Kendall chuckled again and was just about to send the brunet away to his own room when the door swung open.

"My prince! My prince!" A solider in silvery armor with a blue sheath called out. "My prince, the city is under attack." He announced breathlessly and tried to catch his lost breath. "Your father has ordered for me to-"

A loud crash interrupted the soldier and he cursed silently. "Who is attacking?" Kendall asked and pushed Logan in behind himself. The soldier – that had his eyes on the hallway outside – turned to look at the blond prince.

"Pirates, my prince." He said.

Kendall's bottle greet eyes widened and he quickly grabbed his servant by the arm. "My sister." Kendall said. "Go to my sister and keep her safe. Logan and I will seek refugee in the library, once you've found my sister take her to mother's room. They will both be safe there."

"My prince, I must insist that you come with me." The soldier said. The blond shook his head.

"I can manage on my own." he said. "My sister is more important." He said sternly. "Now go!" He ordered and the soldier nodded before hurrying out the room. Kendall immediately turned to his servant and looked him in the eyes. "Logan, look at me." He ordered and the small brunet did as told.

His eyes were darting over the prince's face and he was trembling terribly. "Y-Yes, my prince?" he squeaked.

"You have to do as I say now." Kendall said. "Follow me and whatever you do do not fall behind and do not stop until I say so." He said sternly. Logan nodded and Kendall let go of him. "Don't stop for anything." He repeated and got another nod from the servant before they both made their way out of the room and hurried through the long hallways.

"_They're trying to get in through the gates! They've almost reached the walls!", "God, have mercy!", "Barricade the hallway, do not let those pirate scums in!"_

"Come on." Kendall said and hurried on his steps, jogging through the wide corridors and frantically looking around while doing so. His blue velvet robe billowed softly as he ran faster and the white cotton shirt he had under it started to stick to his skin that was producing a thin layer of sweat to cover his chest.

The brunet boy following him squeaked when another crash was heard and Kendall reached back and grabbed a hold of the servant's arm and yanked him forward.

"Don't fall behind." He reminded the servant before letting him go once more and then hurrying up the stone staircase. "F-Father!" He called when he spotted the man with his sword drawn and fierce look on his aged face. "Father, what is going on?" The prince asked.

"The fortress is under attack, son." The king grumbled and cursed silently, hearing the sounds of cannons. "You better get yourself to safety."

"But what about you?" Kendall asked worriedly. His father laughed, a warm and loud laugh that made the blond prince smile.

"Son, I've guarded this fortress from pirates since I took my first steps. Those blasted pirates are not taking one step in my fortress without facing certain death." He promised and patted Kendall's shoulder. The blond smiled and nodded.

"Be careful, father." He said before turning his head. "Come on, Logan." He said before continuing up to the next floor and running over to the library and running inside, followed closely by the short brunet.

"M-My prince." Logan squeaked and helped the prince barricade the door with the bookshelf closest to it. The both panted slightly and backed away from the door.

A quiet sighing made them both swirl around. "That looked awfully heavy." The tall man sitting by the large fireplace said and shook his head. The feather on his hat swayed back and forth and he chuckled lowly.

"I-It's a p-pirate!" Logan whined and Kendall once again pushed the smaller boy behind himself.

"Your friend's awfully good at pointing out the obvious." James said and eyed the gun he held in his hand. It shone golden and bright in the light the fireplace provided. He got up from the comfortable seat and tapped the armrest with his gun. "Comfy chair." He said and smiled. "I get it why everyone wants to a royalty. The seats are amazing." James said.

Kendall stayed silent and glared at the pirate while holding one of his arms out in front of Logan, as if to protect him. The small servant on the other hand knew it should really be the other way around. He should be the one protecting the prince.

"What? Got nothing to say, Blondie?" The brunet pirate said and looked amused. "I was expecting a warm welcoming. Good food, needy wenches and music for my arrival!" He said and swung his left hand around gesturing out the window. "I suppose cannon fire works too." He said and grinned while approaching the blond.

Logan squeaked again and curled up but Kendall didn't move. He kept his defiant look right on James and his breathing was slow though his chest heaved.

"Are you mute, Blondie? Or are my good looks just blowing you away?" James asked with a smirk and let the nozzle of his gun rest on Kendall's chest. The prince's glare intensified as his face slowly turned red. James chuckled lowly and let his pistol slowly slide down before stopping just at the blond's abdomen.

Again, Kendall stayed still and silent so the handsome brunet turned to the small servant. "No!" Logan squeaked when James walked right past Kendall towards him.

"Don't touch him." Kendall gritted out and took a step in front of James. They were close. The prince was shorter than James and his nose was just barely an inch away from the pirate's chin. James smirked down at him.

"Of course not." He said and backed off before snapping his fingers and from what seemed to be nowhere another pirate appeared. Kendall eyed the latino. He was a little shorter, muscular and had two big brown eyes, eying him curiously. "Carlos, would you be so kind to get some light in here? It's awfully dark." The handsome brunet said.

"Ay, Captain!" Carlos said and turned on his heels and disappeared into the dark.

"As for you, my prince." James said and grabbed a hold of Kendall's wrist and yanked him forward. "You're coming with me." He said and grinned before shoving the blond down onto the floor.

Kendall groaned when he landed on his stomach and yelped a bit when his hands were pulled behind his back and tied back with something cold and felt suspiciously much like metal. "N-Ngh." He choked out and struggled against his restraints.

"K-Kendall!" Logan whined and attempted to help but got a shove in the chest and flew backwards, landing painfully on the floor.

"Kendall." James nearly purred. "I can work with that." He murmured into the blond's ear and yanked the prince up onto his feet. For once Kendall's glare wasn't holding. He was scared. Scared of what the stranger was going to do.

In the corner of his eyes he could see the fire suddenly bursting out of the fireplace and spreading to the bookshelves surrounding it. The books quickly caught on fire and it didn't take long for the entire east wall to be a burning inferno.

"N-No." Kendall managed to gasp before he was yanked backwards and a muscular arm was wrapped around his middle, picking him up with ease. His breath hitched and he realized what was going on.

He was being kidnapped.

"This is crazy!" The small latino said and jumped up on the windowsill. The man holding Kendall in a tight grip chuckled. "What about the little guy?"

Kendall's eyes widened and he turned his head to look over to where Logan was lying on the floor. "Logan!" He shouted. James shook his head.

"Nah, I got what I came for." He said and Carlos shrugged before grabbing the rope and sliding down it and then jumping down onto the ship. Kendall gulped and tried to struggle. He'd rather burn to death than go with the pirates. "Easy, Blondie." The man holding him murmured.

"L-Let me go!" Kendall shouted.

"No can do." James said and climbed out the window and dragged Kendall after him. James wrapped the rope around his right wrist a few laps before tightening his grip around the blond's waist and bracing his feet against the cliff wall.

The blond gasped loudly when James kicked them outwards and loosened his grip on the rope before once again grasping it tightly, making them slide down a little bit before stopping and then repeating the same thing.

Once they had landed on the deck of the ship Kendall was near paralyzed. James dunked his hand on his back and laughed loudly. "Wasn't that fun, Blondie?" he asked. "Hey! Ty! Call the others in! Time to get going!" He shouted.

"Ay, ay, Captain!" One of the crew members replied before swinging down from the mast and disappearing out of sight. The handsome brunet chuckled lowly before turning to Kendall and gesturing around on the ship.

"Welcome to the Tainted Diamond." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo... what did you guys think? I'd love to hear all about it in a review! :)<strong>

**Again, I'm not sure if I should continue this or not but I think I just might do that. It depends really. I have a few ideas for this story so.. yeah. Also I will take a while before I update this since I want it to be kind of good and all. **

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it :)**

**Love you all, thank you so much!**

**Love, Hannah.**


	2. Chapter 2

"That's the last of 'em!" Carlos announced and waved his hand just as the last crew members climbed up.

"Good, 'cause if they aren't here now they get left behind." James shouted and gave orders to set sail while steering the ship away from land.

Kendall panted as he sat curled up under the wet staircase. His hands were tied behind his back and his legs had been bound. There was no way for him to escape. He gulped and tried to stay calm but it was pretty difficult when he was currently being kidnapped by a gang of pirates, heading out towards the open sea.

He sucked in a harsh breath when he was yanked out from underneath the staircase and the captain of the ship held his blond hair in a tight and painful grip. "This is what we came for, men!" James yelled and shoved the blond forward. Again, Kendall landed harshly on the deck and immediately turned over to his back and tried to find a position where he might be able to defend himself. "This is our key to rich and wealth!"

"What?" One of the crew members – after a few moments of silence – asked. "One of your male whores?" He asked, making the rest of the crew laugh. Kendall turned to glare at the man and James chuckled.

"You'd think so but no." He said. "We now have royalty aboard." He announced. "His blue blood is what's going to give us wealth and power." He said and smiled smugly. "Remember now, I will know if you put your filthy hands on him!" James said. "Yer all dirtier than pigs, ye scumbags!" He yelled and began to laugh.

The rest of the crew laughed too and Kendall looked around in frightened confusion. He gulped again and was lifted up to his feet. The bonds on his feet were cut off and he immediately dashed towards the side of the boat, thinking he might be able to escape.

"Ah, hold on a moment." James chuckled and grabbed a hold of his arm. Kendall struggled but froze when he looked up to see the docks of his hometown.

Everything was on fire. The smoke was covering the sky and the moon – that just a moment ago had shone down upon them – was hidden behind the thick black curtain of smoke. He could see people struggle to put the fires out. He could see people _on fire_ running about before eventually submitting to the all devouring flames and falling dead to the ground.

A few tears found their way down his cheek and he turned his head up at the fortress, the fire from the library were huge. He could see how the flames reached out through the window, licking the stone walls and burning the green plants growing up on the rocky cliff.

James leaned closer to Kendall's ear, grinning and asked, "Pretty sight, hm?"

The young prince shrugged him off and glared at him and spat at the pirate's feet. "Go to hell." He hissed.

"I don't think I'd be welcome there either." James grinned and grabbed a hold of Kendall's arm and dragged him with him. "Come on, Blondie." He said and dragged the struggling blond with him. "Fuckin' hell you're a feisty one." James laughed and shoved the blond into the cab that belonged to himself before shutting the doors harshly.

Kendall was quicker to get up on his feet this time and backed off and away from the pirate. He had managed to regain some of his courage but his breathing was still ragged and his heart was pounding in his chest.

James walked closer again, taking a grip on his arm before sliding his free hand down to Kendall's wrists. "Do you like 'em?" he asked and yanked at the metal cuffs around the prince's thin wrists. "Had them made while I was in the north." He murmured. "Made out of the finest steel, so don't worry, they won't break." He said and stuck his tongue out and ran it along the blond's earlobe.

"D-Don't-" Kendall got out and leaned away. It only earned him a slap across his cheek before a rough hand grabbed a hold of his chin and turned his head in an almost painful angle.

"I'm afraid you don't have a saying in this, _your highness_." James hissed. Kendall's eyes were wide with fear and again his chest was heaving and his lungs trying to catch more oxygen to keep his violent heartbeats going.

James grinned at him before shoving him again, not as hard this time and then pushing him over to the back of the cab and pushing him down on the large bed that was standing by the colored glass window.

"N-No!" Kendall whined and tried getting back up but fumbled and had a hard time doing so and only managed to tangle himself in the silk sheets and immobilize himself further. "P-Please!" He begged, voice giving up.

He didn't care anymore. His courage had disappeared and the tears started flowing. He wheezed and panted pathetically while trying to squirm further away from the pirate standing by the end of the bed.

"P-Please! Please, I beg of you! Please!" Kendall cried and closed his eyes shut.

James sighed and rolled his hazel colored eyes before turning on his heels and leaving the cabin. He wasn't in the mood anyways.

Once he was out in the open again he took a deep breath and relished the fresh sea breeze before making his way up to the rudder wheel where Carlos leaned against it while humming a bit and lazily adjusting the wheel from time to time.

"You're not falling asleep, are you?" James asked. "I'll skin you alive if you wreck my ship." He said. Carlos smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"That prince ain't so bad looking." He said and wiggled his eyebrows. "Not much meat on his bones and not much of an ass to grab but _that face_." He said and groaned. "I'd kill for those eyes."

"Ya already have." James pointed out and sighed while leaning over the table used for map reading.

"Oh, right." Carlos chuckled.

"But don't touch him." James said, looking up from the worn maps lying under the palm of his hands. "He's mine." He said with a grin. Carlos laughed and shook his head.

"Ay, ay, Captain." He said and went back to mindlessly leaning over the rudder wheel and sighing dreamily. James shook his head slowly, watching him before he turned back to the maps.

They needed to disappear for a while. Make sure the prince was still wanted and that people would bother come looking for him before he pursued with his plans. He wasn't too worried about it. The blond down in his cab was the heir to the throne. Someone would come after them.

And if they didn't Kendall sure was a pretty price to have and brag about.

_Linelineline_

Kendall gasped a bit when he opened his eyes and found himself in a stranger's bed and not in his own room. It took him a moment to recall the night's events and he let out another gasp.

He'd been kidnapped. He quickly got up and yelped in pain when his arm were bent in an awkward angle and pain jolted through his stiff limbs. He quickly smacked his teeth together and winced a bit.

"Rough night?" A slightly familiar voice asked and Kendall looked up. The captain of the ship stood in the doorway with a smirk on his face. The prince gulped and glanced around in the large cab. It was filled with various treasures, maps and remains of slain beasts from all over the world.

He flinched back when the brunet approached him and stared up at the pirate with fearful eyes.

"I didn't touch you." James said. "And my men won't lay a hand on you, 'less they want me to cut it off." He continued and yanked the blond up on his feet before taking the cuffs off of him. Kendall immediately jumped back.

When his kidnapper didn't move he brought his hands to his sore wrists and gently rubbed them to soothe the pain. The corner of James' mouth curled upwards and he scoffed.

"You-..." Kendall began but hesitated.

James looked up and met a pair of pretty green eyes. He stopped for a moment to admire them. They glimmered beautifully in the weak sunlight and shone brighter than any jewel he'd ever stolen before. To think that he'd managed to steal two perfect emerald orbs like this made his chest puff up with pride and mouth twist into a smile.

"Y-You know my name." Kendall said. "I want to know the name of my kidnapper."

"That'd be Captain Diamond for ya." James said with a flirtatious smile and a wink. The young blond turned red once more and James laughed before turning his back against Kendall and walking towards the door. "I'd eat something if I were you." He said and tapped his fingers against the wooden table he passed on his way out. "Wouldn't want you to starve." He added and winked at the blond once more before exiting the cabin.

Kendall hesitated for a moment before slowly walking up to the table and looking over the food on it. There was bread and cheese and fruits of different kinds. Some of them Kendall had never even seen before and even though he hated to admit it he was hungry and dying to try them out.

He glanced at the door once before seating himself in one of the chairs and grabbing a piece of cheese and bread and eating them quickly. He ate some of the sweet fruit and hesitated a bit but decided to take a deep sip from the wine offered.

Up on the deck James had taken over the wheel and held the worn wooden rods while gently turning the wheel just a little. It was still early, the sun had barely risen and most of the crew were still asleep.

The brunet hadn't gotten a blink of sleep that night but it didn't bother him. He could go days without sleep and in most cases he did. He could sleep when he was dead. If that day would ever come.

His eyes lost focus on the horizon and stuck to the blond exiting his cab and timidly making his was out to the empty deck. "Ahoy!" James called and Kendall swirled around and looked up at him. He worriedly glanced around before ascending the stairs up to where James was.

"W-Where are we?" he asked silently and looked around. He couldn't see land anywhere. All he could see was an infinity of deep blue water. No landscapes or mountains in by the horizon. No ships or even birds for as far as he could see.

"We're on the sea." The captain said and let go of the rudder wheel and turned to the blond. "Welcome to my home, in other words." He continued and walked closer to the young prince. Kendall gulped and quickly tried to create some space between them but found himself running out of deck and stood with his lower back pressed against the side railing.

James walked up to him and placed his rough hands on each side of the blond, trapping him in between his muscular arms. Kendall didn't speak, didn't move, barely breathed and just stared at James.

"Captain!" Someone called and James groaned and pushed himself off the railing and turned around.

"Ay?" He called back and left the prince standing. Kendall let out the breath he's been holding and timidly followed the captain of the ship but stayed quite a few feet away from him. "What is it, Ty?" The handsome brunet sighed.

"It'd seem like Porter's dead." Ty said and sighed. "Stiff as a rod and cold like death." He said and grinned sheepishly. James sighed deeply and smothered his hand over his face. "Alcohol poisoning, I'd say myself. Ya know how he was."

"I do know." James said and shook his head. "Just get rid of him before he starts to smell... worse than he already does that is." He said.

"Ay, Captain." The young sailor said and nodded before disappearing down under deck. James grumbled out some curse words and turned back to the blond that flinched and jumped half a step back.

James eyed him. The prince really was a looker. His dirty blond fringe shifted lightly across the prince's forehead in the slight breeze. Kendall's emerald eyes were carefully yet curiously watching the ship's captain and James' eyes wandered down to the blond's soft looking lips.

He sighed a bit and looked up at the prince's eyes again. "I'd advice you to go back to the cab before the rest of the crew gets here." James said and chuckled lowly and turned back to the rudder wheel. "Some of them are a bit touchy."

"Y-You said they w-wouldn't touch me." Kendall said and James shrugged.

"I said I'd cut their hands off if they did." He said. "But you'd be surprised to what extents a worn pirate would go to grab some tender meat." He said with a grin. Kendall scoffed and furrowed his dark eyebrows before making his way back down into the captain's cabin and shutting himself inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! <strong>

**I'm so so so happy you guys liked this because I like this :)**

**So the updates on this will be A LOT slower than everything else since... well I don't know this takes a lot longer to write. But I hope you can stand me :)**

**Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and enjoying! I love you guys so much! Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"So what's the plans, Captain?" The latino asked as he slowly swung back and forth on a loose rope hanging from the mast.

"We're going to disappear for a while, Carlos." James replied calmly and eyed the maps in front of him. "I was thinking some in the style of _Isla de la __L__iberdad."_ He continued and looked up with a smirk ghosting over his face.

Carlos chuckled and shook his head. "You're taking the prince to a pirate island?" He asked. "He's a piece of meat for those guys, ya know." He continued and jumped down and padded over to the Captain. "There'll be countless of people looking for him as soon as they find out he's missing."

"Only if they know that he is in fact the prince." James pointed out. "Besides, I've got some people there I need to speak with, collect a few debts and y'all need someplace to waste your coins." He added and stood up straight.

The small latino shrugged, agreeing lightly. "Did ya hear about Porter?" Carlos asked after a few moments of silence.

"I heard." James sighed. "The bastard only has himself to blame." He grumbled and scoffed. "What did he leave behind?" He asked and turned to his friend.

"Besides debt and a foul smell?" Carlos asked. "A few coins, a blunt sword and a bunk to sleep in." He continued. James nodded slowly and went over to the rudder.

"Share whatever he left with the crew, then go and make sure our guest is enjoying himself." He mumbled and looked out into the distance. Carlos nodded.

"Ay, Captain." He said before making his way down under deck and announcing that whatever Porter had left behind was to be split among the rest of the crew. After receiving some approving groans and mumbles from them he left them and made his way back up on deck and over to the cab belonging to the captain of the ship.

He opened the door and stepped inside. He had a look around in the cab. It was just slightly messy, but what can you expect from a pirate? This space was probably the cleanest on the ship anyways. He looked up and saw the blond prince sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands folded in his lap.

"Ahoy, you majesty!" Carlos said. The blond stayed silent but watched him with caution. "Ya doin' alright in here?" The latino tried. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and looked away from the pirate. Carlos sighed a bit and decided to give up. The prince obviously wasn't talking. "Just checking on ya, Captain's orders." He said.

"Of course it is..." Kendall muttered sadly and sighed a bit. Carlos frowned but decided to leave the prince alone and left the cabin.

"Oy, Captain!" He called and scurried back to James. "Ye should get yourself some rest before you collapse." he said. James sighed and nodded.

"Ar." He said and let go of the rudder wheel. "Take over here." he said. "But remember. Not a scratch." He muttered before descending the stairs and going into his cabin.

Kendall tensed up when the captain walked in and quickly let his eyes drop to the floor by his feet. He could hear some rustling and looked up to see Captain Diamond shed his red coat and his hat before striding over to the bed. Again, he tensed up and quickly got up from the bed. The prince was – to say the least – surprised when the brunet seemed to ignore him and flopped down on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"What?" James asked when the blond was staring. "'Tis my bed." He grumbled and closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

The prince nodded slowly and unnoticed while he eyed the handsome brunet lying on the bed. The white shirt he wore under his red coat was unbuttoned almost all the way down to his navel and while lying down he could see a streak of tanned skin and well defined muscles.

Kendall hesitated before slowly backing off. Was the captain seriously going to sleep? It was in the middle of the day! But then again... the brunet pirate hadn't slept all night from what Kendall knew. The prince gulped silently and quietly made his way over to the captain's coat and grabbed the dagger from the belt.

Slowly he approached the bed with the dagger in a tight grip. His breath was hitching but he kept his mouth closed and tried to stay silent – to not alert the captain – and stood by the bed holding the dagger, ready to bury it deep in the brunet's chest.

Yet he hesitated. As if he as trying to find the courage and strength to do so.

"What are you waiting for?" James asked lazily – startling the blond – and peered one of his hazel eyes open. "Are you going to try and kill me, might as well do it while I'm sleeping, right?" He asked and opened his eyes fully. "That's quite a pirate thing to do."

The prince furrowed his eyebrows and tightened his grip on the dagger. "S-Shut up!" Kendall yelled and gulped. His hands were trembling and he desperately tried to remain strong. "I-I'll kill you." He hissed.

Before the prince had anytime to react or even utter a yelp of surprise the captain had sat up and grabbed a hold of his wrist. Pressing the dagger against his own throat and staring right into Kendall's eyes with a daring and challenging look.

"Then do it." James gritted out. "Kill me." He whispered. Kendall stared wide eyed and frightened at him. His hands were shaking uncontrollably and his fingers suddenly felt stiff and awkward around the daggers handle. "Do it!" James yelled.

"I-I-..." Kendall whined and James let him go with a small shove. The dagger fell to the ground and the prince trembled with fear. He couldn't tear his eyes off of the pirate in front of him that shook his head slowly, making his soft brown hair flop back and forth over his forehead.

"A threat is nothing if you're not going to follow it through." James said and laid back down, seemingly unaffected by the attempted murder. Kendall gulped and sank down to sit on the floor before he fell down and James sighed before once again making himself comfortable on the bed.

Kendall left the captain alone after that. He curled up in the opposite corner of the cab with his arms wrapped around himself and silent tears rolling down his pale cheeks. From what he could tell the pirate was fast asleep and didn't at all seemed bothered by his presence.

The prince wasn't so sure how long the brunet had been resting when he was suddenly up again. James eyed Kendall before getting his coat back on and placing his hat on top of his head. His eyes were still set on the young blond when he walked towards the doors and walked out.

_Linelineline_

"So you dared yourself out here, huh?" James asked when Kendall came walking up the stairs to the rudder. The prince nodded timidly and James scoffed. "It's late." He pointed out.

The sun had just set and the stars were peeking out and the moon shone weakly down at them. The blond looked up at it, sighing at the memory of the last time he'd seen it. He turned back to the captain of the ship.

"You are still up." Kendall replied silently. James let out a snort and grinned.

"That I am, your majesty." He said and let go of the wheel and turned to the blond with a sly look. "And so are you." He murmured and sat down by the table, throwing his feet up on it and letting out an appreciative groan. "What's on your mind?" He asked and tipped his hat backwards so that he could properly see the prince.

"I'm tired of being locked up in that cabin." Kendall said and James chuckled lowly. The prince blushed angrily and clenched his hands into fists.

"I wouldn't call it locked up." James said and Kendall glared at him, green eyes digging straight into James' skull. It almost took the brunet by surprise. Never had he seen such a defiant glare from the usually timid prince. Not even earlier when he'd tried to kill him.

"Fearing what lies outside the cabin, afraid of my own skin when I leave it is what I call a prison." He gritted out. "If anything I might go insane staying in there." He said and turned away from the captain and crossed his arms over his chest. James stayed silent for a while and eyed the prince with great interest.

"Is that so?" He asked and swung his legs down onto the deck and got up from his seat. "Tell me, your majesty." The handsome brunet said, yanking at the prince's arm and arching an eyebrow. "What is freedom?" He asked. The young prince remained silent and the captain grinned and pulled the blond closer and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'll tell you." James said quietly and gazed into Kendall's emerald green eyes. "Freedom is doing what you want and going wherever you'd like and not being bothered by what others tell you." He said and smirked. "Freedom is being a pirate."

Kendall gulped. His breathing came out slow yet ragged and his heart was pounding harshly in his chest. He hesitated on whether he should answer or not, afraid he'd earn himself another slap in the face. The captain snorted and was just about to let the blond go when Kendall spoke up.

"I-I don't understand." Kendall mumbled. "Is freedom being hunted by the royal fleet?" He asked confusedly. He slowly shook his head and tried to understand the brunet. "How is it a free life if you can't even go ashore without being hanged by your neck?"

Captain Diamond chuckled lowly and shook his head. With a shrug of his shoulders he said, "That's a small price to pay for freedom. Also it's a part of the thrill of being a free soul, knowing it can end whenever. It makes you live every day like it's you last."

"But..." The prince said timidly, still not completely understanding the concept of freedom.

"I've got what I need on the sea." James said and turned his head to look out over the open ocean. "And if I'd ever need to refill my supplies, if I'd ever need a break for a good bottle of rum, if I'd ever get _lonely," _he purred and tugged the blond closer, "there's cities and shores made by pirates, for pirates." He said.

"A-Are w-we...?" Kendall asked, eyes widening and breath hitching in his throat. James grinned.

"We're currently heading towards the biggest pirate city on this side of the world." He confirmed and smirked.

The prince would have slumped in defeat if he hadn't been so tense and so close to the brunet. "Y-You..." He mumbled but completely forgot what he was saying when James' hands moved from his waist down to his lower back. "C-Captain!" he whined.

James chuckled darkly and leaned closer and Kendall was nearly holding his breath when they were mere millimeters apart.

But before it got further James pulled away with a suspicious look on his face and turned around and seemed to be listening. Kendall to tried to listen and hear when the brunet heard. He opened his mouth to speak but got interrupted by the captain.

"OY!" James shouted and let the blond go and stomped over to the railing and looked down at the deck. "All hands on deck!" He roared and stomped with his foot. Groaning pirates – just awoken – entered the deck and looked up at their captain.

"Captain?" Ty asked tiredly and sighed.

"Load the cannons and get ready. We've got company." James said with a tiny smirk. The crew members looked confused and looked around on the open sea. Kendall too was very confused and attempted to walk up to the railing to look out over the sea but James grabbed his arm and yanked him back. "Wouldn't do that if I were you." He said.

Just moments later the whole ship swayed too and if James hadn't held the blond he would have fallen over. "What in the world-?!" Kendall exclaimed.

"It's a kraken!" Ty shouted and pointed to where a shifting on the still ocean. A large slimy tentacle came crashing up from the blue and swung around before slamming down on deck, just barely missing everyone.

"Get the cannons ready!" James shouted. "The center's on starboard side!" He commanded and sailors scurried across the deck to follow the orders. "And hurry up! If my ship gets damaged more than necessary I'll hang every single on of you!"

"You heard him!" Carlos yelled. The captain of the ship walked up to the railing and jumped up on it.

"Ha! Smaller than the last!" James laughed and grinned wickedly down into the swivel of water and eyed the large gap in it filled with teeth and spores oozing with acid. The brunet jumped down from the railing and strode over to the blond prince who was seemingly paralyzed with fearful confusion.

"T-That thing..." Kendall stuttered and James laughed loudly at the blond's expression.

"Congratulations, your majesty. You've just encountered your first sea beast!" The pirate said and grabbed the prince by the arm and dragged him over to his cabin and shoved him inside before closing the doors behind them.

"C-Captain Diamond!" Kendall squeaked.

"I'm gonna have to ask your majesty to stay put in here while we deal with his." James said and pulled his dagger out of its sheet by his belt. He held the blade and offered the weapon to the prince. "I figure you'll feel familiar with this." He said.

The prince gulped and took the offered weapon and held it tightly. "I-I... I suppose." He mumbled and the tall pirate chuckled before getting serious.

"Just remember." James said. "Monsters like this won't give you any seconds chances." He said before turning around.

"Y-You're not seriously going out there, a-are you?!" Kendall exclaimed.

James chuckled and turned his head and smiled at the blond and patted his shoulder roughly. "I've protected this ship for as long as I can remember." He said. "I'm not gonna stop now and that big ugly thing is not going to drag this beauty down into Davy Jones' locker!" He said and smiled once more before disappearing out the doors.

The blond stayed put for a moment and then clenched his fingers around the handle of the dagger and tried to mentally prepare himself for whatever the Gods were going to throw at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahoy! Or something... I dunnuh...<strong>

**Updating this story! Oh, I've been longing to do this. It takes time and I'm sorry but... gah, sorry! I'm so glad people seem to like it thought. I'm so happy that you're enjoying it and I'm enjoying to write this so much! I love you guys!**

**Thank you so much for reading and please, please keep up the good work with reviewing and being such wonderful readers! You're all amazing and I can't believe I'm so lucky to have you guys! (Is it weird that I think of you as friends? I hope not :S)**

**Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Love, Hannah :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Captain!" Carlos shouted and came running. "The cannons are ready. We're awaiting orders." He said. James let out a loud laugh and looked – if anything – excited.

"Then we blow the son of a bitch away!" He said and dodged an attack from one of the big tentacles and stabbed it with his sword. "Death to the beast!" he shouted and pulled his pistol out and aimed it for the tentacle gripping the mast.

James smirked, hearing the pained wheezing when the shot hit its target and he took four determined steps forward and sank his sword deeply into the soft flesh and grinned when the tentacle uncurled itself from the mast and slid back down into the ocean.

"Arm the cannons!" He ordered and jumped up on the railing and held on to the ropes dangling down from the sail.

"Ay, ay, Captain!" The crew called out and shouted once more when they were all in position. James grinned wickedly and waved his sword around.

"FIRE!" He ordered and the deafening sound of cannons going off shook the whole ship.

Kendall stumbled around in the captain's cabin as the ship violently rocked back and forward and various items that weren't nailed to the floor shifted across the room. "H-Holy lord." He panted and grabbed a hold one of the supporting beams by the bed.

He could hear cannons go off constantly and between them he could hear the captain of the ship laugh loudly and bark orders to fire at the beast. Kendall gripped the dagger tightly and yelped when the whole boat felt like it was heeling over and he fell over and slid across the floor and hit his back against the door that flung open and he tumbled out on deck.

The prince's breath hitched in his throat when he managed to get back up on his feet again. The whole deck was filled with wiggling meaty tentacles, grasping after the crew that was scurrying around fighting them off with various weapons.

Kendall grasped the dagger and dodged an attack that missed him by just a foot. He jumped backwards when the beast slammed one of its tentacles down by him and sliced the fleshy organ open with his dagger and let out a nervous chuckle when the beast howled and the tentacle writhed by his feet before slipping back into the ocean.

The blond looked around and tried to make out _something_ in the semi darkness and gulped seeing the crew of pirates fight the beast bravely. He wanted to help. He didn't want to be completely helpless. Even though these were his kidnappers he couldn't stand back and watch them struggle.

He saw the captain of the ship up by the rudder deck, shooting at a tentacle that had wrapped itself around the rear mast and tugged at it, making the whole ship sway.

James let out a victorious laugh when the tentacle uncurled itself from the mast and retreated back into the sea with a wail. The brunet pirate happened to spot the young prince and waved happily while swinging his sword and dodging another attack from the sea beast.

James' eyes eyes flickered back and forth on the deck before returning to the prince that was too busy helping one of the crew members back up on his feet to notice the thin snakelike tentacle darting towards him and encircling itself around his ankle, successfully sweeping him off his feet.

"Hey!" James shouted and leaped from the rudder deck and landed by the blond's side and cut him loose. "I thought I told you to stay in the cabin." James said sternly.

"I would." The prince said. "But I can't stay in there unless I want to be crushed by moving furniture." He said and furrowed his eyebrows. "W-Watch it!" He yelled and shoved the tall pirate in the chest, making them both avoid being crushed by the thick tentacle landing in between them.

The young prince yelped when he was smacked in the chest and fell backwards, down the stairs down under deck.

"Are you alright?" He could hear the captain call.

"I'm alright!" He responded and got back up on his feet and looked around in the dark.

James let out a sighed and for just a few seconds he lowered his guard. "Captain!" He heard someone call and looked up moments before the beast slammed him in the chest and curled itself around his middle and dragging him overboard.

"C-Captain!" Carlos shouted and ran over to the railing and watched the sea monster struggle weakly. The tentacles slipped off the deck and the crew cheered at their victory. But cheering was however cut short. "Captain!" Carlos shouted down into the water.

Kendall climbed back up the stairs and looked around. He spotted the latino shout into the water and when he looked around he couldn't see the captain of the ship anywhere. "C-Captain?" Kendall called and ran up to the railing.

He could see the monster slowly sinking and on the surface floated a familiar red hat with a big gray feather on it.

"Captain!" Carlos called. The whole crew was now gathered on the starboard side of the boat, leaning far out over the railing to see. The latino next to Kendall was nearly sobbing. "Captain...?" He called again, but less hopeful.

"_James_..."

Silence fell over the murmuring crew and Kendall just stared down into the water. He didn't know if he should be happy or sad, he just felt... empty. A new word popped up in his head and he blinked a few times. James.

That was the captain's name. _James._

"Will one of you sons of bitches help me the fuck up?!" A voice called from behind him. Kendall swirled around and Carlos shrieked loudly and ran to the other side of the ship and dragged the captain of the ship aboard.

"Captain!" He said and eyed the brunet for injuring, finding none Carlos calmed down.

"That bloody monster. Overgrown squid!" James growled and shook some water off himself. "Scratching my goddamned ship." He cursed and looked around. "Where the hell is my hat?!" he roared and a sailor was immediately sent to fetch the hat.

"Are you alright?" Carlos asked, less worried, more collected.

James shrugged him off. "I'm fine." he said and sighed. "Now!" He said and the crew all tensed up. "I want y'all to search the ship for leaks and damages and if I find out that you've missed something I'll carve your eyes out!" He threatened and the crew got to work. "You." James hissed and turned his glare to the prince. "Cabin. Now." He ordered and Kendall gulped and glanced at the latino – that nodded frantically – and then hurried into the captain's cab and barely had he gotten inside when James stormed in while cursing under his breath.

Kendall stayed silent and still as the captain shrugged his jacket off and placed a chair that had fallen over back on its legs and hung it there. He kicked his boots off and tossed his belt – with sword and gun holster – on the table before flopping down on the bed and cursing.

"C-Captain Diamond?" Kendall gulped. The brunet turned to glare at him. The prince regretted calling out for the pirate and silenced down and let his eyes fall and stick to the floorboards. The blond seated himself in one of the chairs by the table and James stayed on the bed, while struggling with the last few buttons of his white cotton shirt.

When he finally got it off he threw it on the floor and finally laid down on the bed and sighed. "Goddamned beast." He grumbled and smothered his hands over his damp face. He got up and leaned on his elbows and eyed the blond sitting curled up in one of the chairs. "C'mere." He said angrily and when the blond hesitated he got up and grabbed the blond, before forcefully pushing him down on the bed.

"C-Captain!" Kendall whined and pushed the brunet that was hovering above him away. "P-Please! T-This won't solve anything!" He gasped and struggled when James yanked at his robe. "Please stop!" He begged. The brunet ignored the wails of protests and managed to get the prince out of his blue velvet robe. "James!" Kendall shouted.

As if frozen James stilled his movements and clutched the blond's shirt in his hands. "W-What did you call me?" he merely breathed out, eyes hidden behind his damp hair.

"J-James." Kendall repeated. "I-I called you James." He said and gulped. "T-That's your name, isn't it?" he asked. "James is your name." The handsome brunet looked up at the green eyed blond and shoved him away. "James." Kendall said softly and it was as if the brunet's anger just... subsided and went away. "James?"

The brunet sighed and closed his eyes, gulping and taking a deep breath. "How do you know my name?" He asked. "I've never told you."

"I-... I don't know." Kendall said. "I... It just kind of popped up in my head." He said shyly. "It... It _is_ your name, is it not?" He asked worriedly. The captain nodded weakly and opened his eyes and look down at the blond.

"Ar." He said quietly and pushed himself off the bed and looked away. "'Tis my name." He confirmed and a sudden sadness fell over his face. It'd been ages since someone had called him that. It was always 'Captain'.

And the way his name had rolled off the prince's tongue. It was like it was his name was made for that voice. He looked down at the blond that was staring at his naked chest, eying the large scar he had. James smirked and dragged his fingers along the scarred skin. Starting up by his left shoulder and stretching all the way across his chest down to his waist on the right side.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" He asked and Kendall seemed to be snapped out of his little daze.

"H-How did you...?" He mumbled. "How are you even alive after something...?" He asked but left the sentence hanging. James chuckled lowly and rolled over to his side and continued running his fingers along the scar.

"I got it while fighting giant killer birds of the north." He said. "They were many and I was surrounded." He explained and sat up. "I'd fallen into the ice cold water and had managed to get up onto a large ice flow where I fought them." He said and gestured with his hands. "There must have been five of them... and only one of me."

James enjoyed seeing the curious glint in the prince's eyes and smirked a bit and jabbed the air with and imaginary sword.

"I slayed one of them." He said. "But it only made the others angry and they tore me up pretty badly. But I survived, defeated them and got a scar to prove it." James said and puffed his chest out a bit and grinned proudly.

Kendall nodded slowly and looked awfully impressed even though he tried to conceal it. "You must have seen much." The prince said silently and sighed.

"I've seen everything." James said and laid back down. "I've been all over the world. Met all kinds of people. Eaten the strangest food and screwed a wench in every country we've stopped by." he said.

The young prince scoffed silently and curled up a bit more and turned his back against the pirate and sighed again. "Pirates..." He muttered and grabbed the silky covers and pulled them around himself and snuggled deeper into the soft mattress.

"What about yourself, Blondie?" James asked and laughed.

"I've lived in a castle my entire life." Kendall mumbled. "I would be lucky to catch a glimpse of the foreign salesmen when they sailed by the fortress." He said and curled up. James shook his head and laid down and looked up at the ceiling and put his hands behind his head.

Kendall gulped a bit and tried his best to stay awake but he was tired and his eyes were dropping close. It was a struggle to keep them open but he knew that eventually he'd have to give in and get some sleep.

"You are in for a real adventure, your majesty." James mumbled after what must have been an eternity of silence. The blond turned his head to look at the brunet who was already on his way out of the bed and grabbing his wet boots and coat and putting them back on.

"W-Where are you going?" Kendall asked.

"To see who's eyes I'm gonna have to carve out." James muttered but stopped to smirk at the blond and put his hat back on before exiting the cabin.

Kendall hesitated before getting out of the bed and scurrying over to the door and cracking it open just enough for him to peek out and spot the captain barking at the crew and pointing out various things that needed to be fixed and/or upgraded.

"_And what is this?!"_ James shouted and picked up a broken board and threw it at the crew. _"I got these railings in the far east! Do you realize how much work it'll take to fix it?!"_ He shouted angrily and let out a frustrated growl. The brunet's eyes darted over his crew before they turned towards his cabin and locked with the blond's.

Kendall quickly shut the doors and leaned against them, holding the handles to keep them shut and slapped his hand over his mouth but out on deck James was grinning to himself for a moment before turning back to his crew and started shouting at them again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so incredibly happy that you like this story. I like it. And when you like it I think it becomes better and better for me :)<strong>

**Thank you all so much for reading! You make all this worth it for me. I love you guys so much! I really hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Yer never gonna be able to walk around in that." James said and nodded at Kendall's blue velvet robe. "To fancy for a bastard's town." He said and chuckled.

"I-I know..." The young prince mumbled timidly and glanced out through the colored glass windows and sighed.

The brunet eyed Kendall for a moment before getting up and wandering across the room and kicking open a large chest and digging through it. "Here." He said and tossed a gray coat – very similar to his own – to the prince. Kendall eyed the coat a bit and looked a little hesitant. "Are you going to put it on or..?" James asked.

"Alright..." Kendall said and quickly changed out of his own robe into the coat offered. He looked up at James once he had gotten it on. The captain smirked and nodded and walked over to the blond and tugged at his collar and ruffled his hair.

"You look like a pirate." He said and Kendall's face lit up ever so slightly.

"Really?" he asked and James laughed.

"What? The heir to the throne wants to be a pirate?" he asked and Kendall blushed and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I-I never... I never said that." He mumbled and turned away from the pirate. "Let's just go." He said and turned his back against James and walked towards the door. James snorted a little and followed him closely and pulled the door close when Kendall tried to open it. "C-Captain-"

"Stay close." James murmured into Kendall's ear, leaning so close his chest was pressed up against Kendall's back. "Who knows where you'll end up if you'd... wander away from me." He purred and smirked when the blond shuddered.

"I won't." Kendall whispered without looking away from the door.

"Good." James said and pushed the door open and Kendall's emerald eyes widened at the sight of the big city they'd docked by. "Come on, Blondie." James said and looped an arm around the prince's neck and tugged him closer and walked off the boat with confident steps and Kendall for once was happy to be so close to the brunet.

The streets were filled with people. Kendall stayed close to James and flinched away every time someone grabbed at his coat or nudged him. Captain Diamond on the other hand didn't at all seem bothered when someone grabbed a hold of him and simply brushed them off or from time to time stopped to return a kiss.

Kendall gulped a bit when James stopped for the third time and passionately kissed a young girl before pulling away and giving her behind a playful slap and then moving on forward. The brunet noticed the prince's worried glances and smirked at him over his shoulders.

"Don't look so distressed, your majesty. If you want one, just say so." He said and winked before turning back around and waving at a man sitting outside a bar. Kendall blushed terribly but followed the brunet and yelped a bit when James grabbed his arm and yanked him forward. "Ahoy, Zevon!" James laughed and let go of Kendall's arm and went up to the man and gave him a harsh hug and dunked his hand on his back.

"James Diamond." The man said. "I thought you were lost in the underground river back in Fortunes pass." He said and chuckled. James laughed loudly and shook his head.

"It's Captain." He corrected the other male. "Note the hat." He added and tipped the hat he wore forwards. "And it takes more than that to get rid of me." He said and went ahead to start up a conversation with his old mate.

Kendall took the opportunity to glance around on the street and up on the balcony of the bar they stood outside. Three women stood leaned over the iron railing and waved and called for various men who made their way into the bar, shouting and cheering.

The prince wondered how many of the people in this town were somewhat sober and gulped a bit when a larger man caught his eyes and made his way over to him. "Yer a pretty sight." he said and hiccuped. "How'd that pretty little mouth of yours like a real rod to work?" he asked and chuckled while leaning on the wall behind Kendall, trapping the young prince between himself and the wall while rutting his hips towards the blond.

"Hands off, ye rum swigging sluggard." James growled and looked at the big burly man from the corner of his eye. "This little beauty's mine." He said and wrapped an arm around Kendall's waist and pulled him close and looped his other arm around Kendall's middle and snaked it down to rest on the blond's thigh, pulling the prince close and humming silently.

The large man hiccuped and muttered curses before disappearing once more and James went ahead to grin smugly before turning back to his friend. "New friend, James?" He asked and laughed.

"Something like that." Captain Diamond said and grinned. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I still have a few people to see before taking my _friend_ here back to my cabin." He said and laughed a bit when Kendall gulped.

"You're still yourself." James' friend chuckled before they parted and Kendall was once again dragged along while James strode through the crowd.

James pulled him into an empty alley and walked until the end of it before turning to the blond. "Stay here." he said. "I will be right back." he promised before entering the house on the left through a small door and leaving the prince alone in the small alley.

Kendall shifted nervously and constantly glanced over his shoulder to make sure he was alone. He alleyway was very narrow and barely fitted two people in a row and the sounds coming from the noisy citizens were slightly muted but you could still hear singing, cheers and curses in the back ground. Even gunshots and swords clashing together and together with that often laughter.

Suddenly a loud gunshot was heard from what seemed to be right next to him and Kendall flinched when the door James had just entered flung open and the Captain Diamond dashed out through it with an excited smile on his face.

"Captain?" The blond asked worriedly when James grabbed his arm.

"Run." James said and started running while dragging the blond along. Kendall stumbled after him and glanced over his shoulder at the door. Four muscular men came running after them, cursing and yelling.

"Get the bastard!" They shouted and Kendall whined when James pulled him to the left and they ran down the crowded street, pushing their way past drunk pirates and giggling barmaids. The blond crashed into James' back when the captain stopped and sighed.

"We've got you surrounded, punk." A man growled and drew his sword. The small street was cleared of people pretty quickly and the crowd around them cheered, hoping for a fight to watch. James grinned and held his hands up.

"Now, now." he said. "No need to fight, your man owed me. I came and took the payment out." James said softly. His eyes darted between the men surrounding them and the carriage full of barrels to his right.

The prince watched closely as he could almost hear the brunet think. James drew his gun and shot towards one of the men in front of him but intentionally missed him. Whilst the man dodged and cursed loudly James shoved his gun back in its holster and kicked the supportive boards away from the carriage away, making the legs give away and sending the barrels rolling off the carriage and knocking his opponents over.

The crowd laughed loudly when the thugs fumbled around dodging barrels and shouting out exclamations and curses. James took the opportunity to once again grab a hold of the prince's arm and pull him along. "C'mon." He said and chuckled, watching the men struggle to gain their lost control and then hurry after them.

"This is insane!" Kendall gasped and looked over his shoulder as he was dragged along through the crowd. James grinned to himself and nodded before taking a sharp right turn and dashing into a random house and shut the door behind them and leaned against it, trapping the blond between the wooden door and his chest.

Kendall panted slightly and leaned his ear against the door and listened. The tall pirate behind him peeked out through the window and smiled smugly. "We lost them." He said and turned his head and looked down at the prince who tilted his head upwards.

Their eyes met and for once the blond wasn't shying away or tensing up like a rock. The pirate let out a small breath and leaned closer, slowly closing the already small space between them.

"Trespasser!" A voice called out and James swirled around and looked at the woman rushing down the stairs towards them. "Intruders! Out of my house, you filthy scum!" She shrieked and grabbed a broom and swung it at the James and Kendall, hitting the young prince over the head.

"Ow!" Kendall complained but couldn't help but laugh as he and James was shooed out of the house and thrown back out on the street. He kept chuckling when James got up and brushed the dust off his coat and adjusting his hat on his head.

The pirate scoffed a bit at the woman who shut the door loudly right after glaring at them both and then turned to Kendall who stood back up and just briefly patted his coat to get rid of some of the filth, all while smiling softly.

"Let's get back to the ship." James murmured and the blond nodded with an amused smile on his face and followed the pirate as they made their way back to the docks.

James couldn't help but from time to time glance over his shoulder at the prince, that was too busy looking at everything else to notice the looks he received, not only from his brunet company but from the people around him as well. The prince really was a looker.

The young prince could barely contain his childish curiosity as he walked through the pirate city and was completely blown away and amazed by all the wonders he saw. Foreign looking people, strange clothing, exotic animals along with all the lights and wondrous buildings.

The smell could be discussed. The stench hovered over the many perfumes, foods and drinks and it was all mixed into one overwhelming scent then couldn't be described unless you smelled it yourself.

When they got back to the ship they went aboard and Kendall let out a long sigh as he leaned on the railing up on the rudder deck and looked out over the docks and then further out over the city lighting up the sky with torches, fires and flashes from gunshots and explosives.

"Quite a sight, ey?" James asked and leaned to the railing next to the prince. "There's always something to look at." He mumbled and sighed a bit.

"Y-Yes..." Kendall replied breathlessly and nodded. "I... I don't think I have ever witnessed so many things, much less in one place." He said, eyes sparkling in the dim light and mouth just barely hanging open in an awestruck expression.

The pirate subtly eyed the prince before letting out a low chuckle and smirking to himself as he pushed himself off the railing and stood up straight. The blond just barely glanced at him as he walked away from the railing with his hands behind his back and a thoughtful expression on his face while he looked down onto the main deck.

The crew was still nowhere to be seen and if James knew they right – which he did – they wouldn't be back until dawn at the very best. He turned back to look at the prince that sighed dreamily as he watched the moon peek out between a thin layer of clouds and soft smoke from the torches and bonfires.

The pirate paused for a moment and once again eyed the blond. He watched how he leaned his elbows against the railing and rested his chin in one of his hands, green eyes mindlessly drifting over the city. The borrowed coat he wore fitted just perfectly – covering yet enhancing his shape and making his broad shoulders look sturdier than they really were.

"Captain Diamond..." Kendall sighed softly when James leaned against his back and wrapped his arms around him.

The young prince shuddered when he felt the roughness of the pirate's stubbly chin against his skin and gulped slightly but remained still and forced his nerves to calm and relax. James' hands roamed over the blond's chest and abdomen and his chin were just barely gracing Kendall's cheek and temple.

Kendall turned his head to the left and tilted his chin upwards, meeting James' hazel eyes in an intense gaze. "C-Captain..." he breathed out and let his eyes flutter close when the brunet leaned closer once more.

"Captain Diamond." Someone called and this time James though he'd really throw a fit but managed to remain calm and pulled away quickly from the blond before their lips made contact and turned to glare down at the main deck.

"Ar?" He replied in a low growl. "Who goes there?" He asked and walked over to the rudder wheel and to see who he was talking to.

"'S me, captain..." A hoarse voice said and James sighed.

"Carlos." He muttered and walked down the stairs. "A good reason to bother me while I'm busy?" He asked and the smaller pirate chuckled lowly and stepped out of the darkness while holding his hands over his stomach.

"I'd say I've got a damn good reason to bother you." He said and chuckled stiffly while sinking to his knees and clamping his hands harder over his wounded stomach. "I... suppose I should have known better than to get into fights." he said and let out a small breath and smiled weakly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry for being away like I am. <strong>

**Good news though, my writers block is fading away slowly and I'm trying my best to write what I can. I looked through this and thought I could update this at least. I hate leaving you guys without something to read :/**

**Thank you so much for reading and I really hope that you enjoy. I love you guys! Hang in there!**


	6. Chapter 6

James knelt by Carlos' side and Kendall worriedly glanced over the captain's shoulder down at the wounded latino. "You look like shit, Carlos." James said softly and shook his head while gently prying his friend's hands away from the wound and inspecting it.

"I've had it worse, Captain." Carlos mumbled and winced a bit.

"Ay." James said and nodded. "But never with a poisoned blade." He said and frowned a bit, nodding at the purplish goo edging the latino's wound. James nudged the wounded skin just a little too get a better look and Carlos winced. "There's an antidote for this." He continued.

"On the other side of the sea, yeah." Carlos filled in and frowned.

"Then we go there." James said sternly and got up. "You're gonna get back on your damn legs. Don't you dare die on me, you bastard." He hissed and got up. He turned to the prince that gulped a bit, uncertain of what was going to happen next. "Your majesty, if you would be so kind and help my wounded friend down to the sickbay I'd appreciate it." He said.

"Y-Yes, captain." Kendall said and quickly helped the latino pirate up and lead him downstairs to the ship's infirmary and made sure he was alright before he hurried back up to the deck. "Captain Diamond." he called.

James was busy digging through a chest in his cabin and ignored the call and grabbed what he was looking for. A five foot long round wood pipe with a wooden triangular shaped end on one side and a flat bottom with a fuse on the other.

He strode back out on the deck and placed it securely by the railing. "You might want to cover your ears, your majesty." He said before lighting the small fuse and quickly backing away. Kendall didn't know what to do besides doing what he was told and keeping at least the same amount of distance from the pipe as the captain.

The pipe suddenly lit up and shot straight up in the air while emitting a loud howling sound and bursting into a big red explosion once it was far up among the clouds. "Whoa..." Kendall got out and let his hands drop from his ears to his side. He stared up into the sky that had turned red and blinked a few times, as fiery stars seemed to be raining down upon them. "What_ is _that?" He asked and gawked at the colorful wonder.

"_That_, your majesty." James said and looked down from the sky and grinned at the blond. "That is fireworks." He said and turned his face back up towards the sky. "You better get yourself back into my cabin." He added. "The crew will be back any minute now." He mumbled.

Kendall gulped a bit and nodded – not so keen on still being on deck when the drunk and loud pirates would be back – and scurried into the captain's cabin just as the first crew members boarded the ship.

The young prince could hear the captain of the ship explain the situation to the confused crew and gulped a bit and fiddled with his hands to keep himself busy. When the captain of the ship joined him in the cab he gulped nervously.

"A-Are we leaving?" He asked. James nodded.

"In just a moment." He said. "I got the men gathering the supplies we need and we set sail before dawn." he mumbled and sank into a chair and took his hat off his head and threw it on the table before bringing his rough hands to smother his face.

The prince nodded slowly and sat down on the bed. "A-... Are you close? Y-You and Carlos?" he asked. The captain nodded slowly and sighed while rubbing his temples and closing his eyes. "He cares terribly about you." The prince said. "He was far beyond worried when you fell off the ship whilst fighting that monster." He explained silently.

"Ay, we are close." James mumbled. "I remember recruiting him back when he was just a young boy." he mumbled. "He was starving to death, the poor little bastard." He sighed. "Fed him and got him a hammock on the ship and since then he's been one of my most loyal crew members." he explained and turned away and hesitated a bit before continuing. "I too care a great deal about him... and I'll do what I can to get him back up on his scrawny legs."

"I understand." Kendall mumbled. "We really should hurry, Captain." he said. James nodded.

"Stay in here and get some rest." He ordered softly. "We have a sea to cross." James said and put his hat back on and nudged it before leaving Kendall in the cabin and preparing to set sail.

_Linelineline_

Kendall timidly peeked out of the cabin and gulped a bit. The deck was nearly empty but there was still one or two sailors out there in the darkness. He took a deep breath before opening the doors and stepping out of the cabin. The two sailors out on the deck turned their heads to look at him but further ignored him.

The young prince looked around and spotted the captain up on the rudder deck, determinately looking out ahead of them while steering the ship. The blond walked up to him and stood by him while following the brunet's eyes to the horizon.

"You should be asleep." James said without taking his eyes off the glittering stripe far in the distance.

"So should you." Kendall replied calmly. "You haven't slept for days." He pointed out. "Are you not tired?" he asked and turned to look at the brunet.

"No." James said bluntly and shook his head. The prince arched an eyebrow. "I rarely ever get tired." James confessed. "I can sleep when I'm dead and until then I'll just care for my ship." he sighed and lowered his eyes and ran his hand over the soft wood of the rudder wheel.

"Well 'tis a beautiful sight." Kendall murmured. "Uh... t-the ship, that is." he quickly added and turned away, trying to hide his blushing cheeks. The prince mentally scolded himself and shut his eyes tight hoping the captain of the ship wouldn't notice.

James chuckled softly and let go of the wheel and turned to the blond who stood his his back against him and shoulders pulled up while clenching his hands into fists. "It is." James said silently and strode over to the prince. "One out of two sights I enjoy right now." He said and snaked his muscular arms around the young prince and pulled him flush against his chest and sighed into his soft hair.

Kendall relaxed in the touch and tilted his head upwards and a little to the side and the pirate behind him nuzzled his nose against his neck and inhaled the prince's scent.

"Captain..." Kendall sighed and reached down and grabbed a hold of the brunet's arms and hugged them closer to his body.

James smirked and slowly turned to flustered blond around and looked down at him. The prince's pale skin was nearly glowing in the moonlight and his eyelashes fluttered like restless butterflies over his emerald green eyes. James brought a hand up and ran it over the blond's cheek and chin and then over his pink lips.

Kendall blushed and turned his head away with a shy smile ghosting over his lips. The tall pirate grabbed a firm yet gentle hold of the prince's chin and turned his head back to face him. "God help the bastard that interrupts me now." James murmured before finally, _finally_, closing the last few millimeters of space between their lips and kissed the blond.

The prince yelped in surprise and struggled for a moment, trying to get free before he stopped and felt instead of thought. He felt James' warm tongue lap at his bottom lip before teasing past it and gently greeting his.

Kendall wanted to say something but it all just came out in a weird muffled noise. James grinned and moved his hand from Kendall's chin to wrap around his neck and tug at the hair in back of the prince's neck. "Moaning already?" He murmured and smirked. "Who would have known?"

"C-Captain..." Kendall sighed and struggled halfheartedly to create some space between himself and the pirate. James chuckled lowly and grabbed a hold of the blond's wrists and pulled Kendall closer and kissed him once more.

"Ye should try and get some sleep." James murmured and pulled away. "Wouldn't want you to be tired when I get back to the cabin." He said with a wink. The young prince blinked confusedly and his face turned red.

"T-This is not..." He mumbled and shook his head. "I just-..." He whined and James chuckled and shook his head. He let go of the blond and gently shoved him in the general direction of the stairs. "C-Captain!" Kendall got out and turned back to face the pirate.

The brunet shook his head with a smirk and went back over to the rudder wheel. "Get back to the cabin, Blondie." He said and sighed. Kendall pouted a bit and went down the stairs. The few crew members left on deck grinned at him and shared meaning looks between one another and the prince glared at them before going into the captain's cabin and then flopping down on the bed.

His fingertips wandered up to his lips slowly. They were still warm and damp from the kiss and it bothered the blond, who ran his tongue over his own lips. Then he quickly pulled his fingers away and scolded himself and shook his head to clear it.

"C-Come on, Kendall." He hissed silently. "Do _not_ do this. Be strong." He told himself and sighed quietly and slumped on the bed while looking around. The room was lit up by small lanterns and the various treasures and furniture in the room threw shadows everywhere.

Kendall shook his head once more and got up form the bed and shrugged the coat he wore off and let it drop to the floor with a thud before he kicked his brown boots off and crawled into bed and wrapped himself in the silky sheets and stared up at the ceiling of the cabin.

He could hear the captain of the ship slowly pace around up there on the rudder deck. He could hear him hum to himself and mumble silent orders to the few crew members who were still awake.

Kendall sighed once more and turned over to lie on his side and closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

_Linelineline_

"Heard from Jenkins that you were getting friendly with the prince last night." Carlos said and grinned up at James from the bed he laid in. Despite loosing a lot of blood, dealing with the poison running through his veins and being on the very edge of dying everyday he kept his spirit up and pulled joke after joke to try and lighten up.

"Just a tad." James said and shrugged but the smirk on his lips was too big to miss. "Sweet little things like him you gotta have in small doses." He said.

"Getting squeamish for the blue blood?" Carlos mocked weakly and wiggled his dark eyebrows.

The captain of the ship rolled his hazel eyes and sighed. "Watch your tongue or I'll rip it straight out of your big mouth." He threatened but his friend just chuckled lowly. A chuckle that turned into violent coughs pretty quickly before he allowed his head to loll back onto the pillow. "Rest up and we'll make sure to get you that antidote." James said with a sigh. "We're just stopping for water."

"A-Ay, Captain." Carlos said and smiled weakly. "Now, don't do this just because of me." He said and winked, still joking despite his condition.

"Wouldn't dream about it, lad." James said and ruffled the latino's hair before exiting the sickbay and going back up on deck. The young prince had somehow dared himself out on the deck during the day, cautiously walking around in his gray coat seemingly on his guard while watching the crew get ready to gather supplies from the small island they'd stopped by.

"Are we here to gather supplies?" Kendall asked when he spotted the captain.

"Ar." James replied and nodded. "Sending the men out to gather water from a nearby water well." He explained and the blond nodded slowly before turning to look out over the sandy beach and nibbled on his lip.

The young prince hesitated a bit before turning back to the tall pirate. "Can I leave the ship?" he asked and James cocked an eyebrow. "I would like to have a look around." Kendall said and looked back out over the beach. "I won't escape. I've got nowhere to go anyways." He continued and gave the captain a pleading look. James sighed and blinked once slowly.

"Ty!" He called and moments later the called sailor was by his side. "I'd like you to escort the prince around." James said and placed his hands behind his back and looked down at the crew member with a stern expression. "Keep him out of trouble and keep your hands to yourself." He warned.

"Ay, ay, Captain." Ty said and smiled sheepishly before turning his attention to the prince. "Your majesty." He grinned and Kendall glanced at the captain before nodding.

"Let's go." He mumbled and walked off the ship with the young pirate trailing after him.

Captain Diamond eyed them both closely and couldn't help but chuckle when the blond sat his foot down on the soft sand and gasped slightly, face lighting up in awe as he proceeded forwards with a curious glint in his eyes and head up high while looking around. The brunet sighed a little and decided to trust his crew with both the water and the prince and walking up to the rudder deck and checking the maps once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Kames moments! Fireworks! Carlos' backstory! (Which there will be more of eventually.)<strong>

**I'm really enjoying this story and I really hope that you are too. I think you might :)**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing and being lovely readers! Thank you so much!**

**oxox Hannah**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ty was it?" Kendall asked once he and the young pirate were away from the ship and walked along the shoreline.

"Ay, your majesty." Ty chirped and looked around, happy to get out of some heavy lifting and instead acting as an unnecessary bodyguard for the prince. "Ty's the name." he said and stretched out his arms a bit and let out a groan before bowing clumsily. "At your service, your majesty." He added with a grin. The prince couldn't help but sigh.

"Please don't... call me that." He mumbled. "I do have a name." He said and turned to the pirate. "It is Kendall." He said with a slight smile.

"Alright, Kendall." Ty said and shrugged his shoulders. "Uh... why are we out here again?" he asked and followed the prince who headed away from the water and up the dense forest with quick steps.

The young prince chuckled. "I just want to have a look around. I've never seen anything like this before." He said breathlessly and placed his hand on one of the tall palm trees. The pirate beside him chuckled and shook his head with an amused smile.

"It's just a palm tree." Ty laughed and scoffed. "You'll find them everywhere." He said. Kendall's eyes twinkled and he turned to the pirate.

"Really?" he asked. "I have never seen anything like it before. Though I haven't been to many places..." He mumbled and looked back up at the tree and letting out a small breath. He flinched a bit when he heard rustling in the bushes. A small animal, no larger than a mouse crawled out and shot down towards the waterline.

His pirate company laughed loudly and started to mock him. "Scared?" He teased and nudged the prince. Kendall pouted a bit and shook his head.

"No." He muttered. "I just... got startled that's all." He said. "S-Something doesn't feel right." He said and shook his head again. "Let us go back to the ship, I don't want to stay here anymore." He said and frowned while glancing over his shoulder into the forest. "Let's go." He said and pushed Ty back towards the ship.

Kendall flinched again when the bushes behind him rustled once more and a low giggling was heard. He turned his head and met a pair of icy blue eyes. A young girl had walked out the forest and giggled girlishly.

The young prince stopped and tilted his head in confusion. "Greetings, my prince." The girl said softly and smiled sweetly at him. She was short and had long bone white hair and a pair of pale lips. Her petite body was covered in a blue dress that billowed in the breeze.

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows a bit and turned to her, eying her curiously yet cautiously. The young girl giggled and turned on her heel, looking over her thin shoulder at the blond and wiggling with her fingers, motioning for the prince to follow her.

"Come with me." She whispered and Kendall nodded, mind blank and eyes locked on the short girl. "Come with me, Kendall." She urged and the blond nodded again and stepped closer to her. The girl giggled and held out her hand and Kendall took it and followed her into the forest.

Ty – that had been standing like paralyzed – stared at the girl. He could hear her voice in her head. _"Go back to the ship. Go back to the ship, Tyler."_ He heard her chanting. _"Go back to the ship, __get__ Captain Diamond."_ He heard and it took a moment before he could think on his own again and blinked a few times and shook his head and ran back to the ship.

"C-Captain!" he shouted. "Captain Diamond!" he called and frantically flailed his arms around. The captain of the ship sighed and looked down at him from the rudder deck. "Captain! Help! Black magic! The prince!" Ty shouted and waved his arms around and pointed at the forest where the prince had gone. "It was a sea witch, I tell ya!" he said.

"What?!" James roared and jumped over the railing and landed securely on the soft sand. "What did you just say?" he asked and stepped closer to the young sailor.

"S-Sea witch." Ty stuttered. "I saw it with my own eyes." he said. "She put a spell on him and he followed her right into the forest." He said and pointed again. The tall brunet glared down at him and he gulped. "S-She was in my head..." Ty whined. "I heard her in my head. She used her magic on me. She wanted me to call you."

James furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at the dense forest and drew his sword. "Board the ship." He said. "Be ready to set sail the moment I return." He said and shoved the younger pirate out of his way before stomping after the witch and the prince.

_Linelineline_

Kendall stared down at the young girl and she giggled and ran her hands over his shoulders and down his back. "I've never had a royalty in my home before." She murmured softly and smiled up at the blond.

The young prince nodded slowly and gulped. He could hear the girl in his head. But he couldn't make out much. He could just barely move. He knew he shouldn't have followed her but his body just wouldn't obey him. He tried fighting it.

"Oh, you're a feisty one." The girl giggled and let go of him. Instantly, Kendall regained control over himself and he sucked in a harsh breath. "Just what I've been looking for." She said. "You have just what I need."

"What do you mean?" The prince asked. "I have nothing." He said and held his arms out as if to make a point.

"Oh, but you do..." The witch said. "You have something that I want." She purred and eyed the blond with her dark eyes. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and let his arms drop back down to his sides. "The captain." the girl said.

"Captain Diamond?" Kendall asked. "I cannot give him to you. You cannot own a person." He said and shook his head.

"No." The girl said and smirked. "No, you cannot." She said. "But you've felt him. You've tasted him. You still do." She said and brought her hand up to the blond's lips and nudged them. Kendall shook his head and frowned, like he didn't understand what the young girl was talking about. "I could help you, if you help me." She suggested.

The young prince narrowed his eyes and paused for a moment. "How could you help me?" He asked. The witch laughed softly and smiled innocently up at the blond and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can give you what you want the most." She said and grinned. "The one thing you crave." She continued leaned closer to the prince's ear. "Your freedom." She whispered. Kendall tensed up and gulped.

"M-My freedom?" he asked and looked down at her.

"Your freedom." She confirmed. "Free from your captors, free to return to your home and your loved ones." She said. "Your freedom." She said silently. Kendall looked away and let his eyes drop and stared at the dirty wooden floor.

The witch chuckled and gently patted him on the cheek and turned around and sat down on a small chair, Kendall followed silently, still refusing to look at her. "I'll be... free?" He asked. "My freedom?" He asked and a tiny amount of hope made his eyes sparkle.

He could hear the girl in his head again. She was singing, lulling him into a dazed state. The prince could feel his control slowly fading and he tried desperately to hold on to it.

"If you help me of course." The young girl said and crossed her slim legs. "Now..." She murmured. "In just a few moments our dear friend will join us in here and that's when I'll need your help." She said. "All you need to do is to take this blade..." She said and pulled out a dagger from what seemed to be nowhere, "and stab him. Right in his heart." She continued and pointed at her own chest.

Kendall took the blade and gulped. "I have to... kill him?" he asked. The girl giggled and smiled happily. "I-" The blond began but was interrupted when he heard footsteps and rattling bushes and branches outside.

"Kendall!" He heard James growl and he turned back to look down at the witch.

"In his heart." She repeated silently and Kendall looked down at the blade in his hand and then turned to the door. His heart was pounding in his chest but his breathing was slow and even though rushed.

"Captain." He called stiffly and it didn't take long for the handsome brunet to come bursting in through the door and let out a breath when he saw the blond. He hurried to Kendall's side and eyed him for injuries.

"We have to go, _now_." James said sternly.

"Now, now. Why are you in such a hurry?" The girl behind Kendall – who'd gotten back up on her feet and padded over to the blond – said. "Stay a while, captain." She said softly and smiled innocently.

The captain glared at her and pushed the blond out of the way and walked up to the girl that didn't seem bothered by the threatening pirate and simply reached up and grabbed James' wrist. She was so fast that James didn't even had time to react. He froze at the touch, feeling his limbs turn stiff.

James couldn't move and he wanted to yell and curse but neither his voice nor body would obey him. He could hear Kendall shift behind him but he couldn't turn his head to look.

"Do it, my prince." The young girl said lowly. "Pierce his heart and I'll free you." She said.

Kendall was so close James could feel the blond's breath on his neck. James' breath hitched and his eyes darted around trying to sense movement. The prince's breath was hot against his skin and the blond gulped while raising the dagger.

"Do it." The witch urged.

Kendall slowly walked around the brunet and stood in front of him, gripping the dagger tightly and looked up at the pirate captain. Behind him the witch urged him to pierce the brunet's heart and Kendall's breathing quickened.

The captain looked down at the blond. The young prince's eyes were dark and cloudy but behind it there was a spark of something he'd never seen before.

James closed his eyes and waited for the blow. Calmer than he should have been.

The young prince breathed harshly and gulped while shifting the dagger in his hand. "Do it and I shall give you your freedom." The witch whispered and Kendall clenched his fingers around the weapon before swirling around and sinking the blade into the girl's chest. Her voice seemed to get caught in her throat and she gurgled and let go of James' wrist.

The brunet immediately unfroze and gasped for air when his ability to move returned. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and twisted the blade in the witch's chest and leaned closer to her ear. "Freedom is being a pirate." He hissed before jabbing the dagger deeper into the young girl's chest.

James shut his eyes tight when a blinding light exploded from the already pale girl and she screeched loudly. He could hear Kendall scream and once the bright light disappeared the witch was gone and Kendall fell to his knees while clutching his right wrist, howling in pain.

"Aaarggh!" He groaned and bent over forwards and grasped his wrist to the hand that was sizzling and turning red, just like you had dipped it in boiling oil.

"K-Kendall." James mumbled and knelt beside the blond. Kendall winced and let out a groaning sound. "Here." James said silently and grabbed some of the witch' clothing and ripped it and wrapped it around the prince's wounded hand.

"L-Let's just get out of here." Kendall panted and hung his head a bit, almost dozing off. James furrowed his eyebrows and looped his arm around the blond's waist and pulled him up to his feet. Kendall winced again and found that his legs wouldn't quite cooperate and struggled to stand. James cursed silently and dragged the blond along, out of the hut.

"Stay with me, Blondie." He mumbled and hoisted the blond up a bit. "Come on, let's get out of here. Quick." He said and dragged the blond along. Kendall struggled to keep his eyes open but was soon unconscious and James had to carry him back to the ship.

Once they were back at the ship the crew marveled at the sight of their captain and the prince. "C-Captain!" Ty whimpered. "Y-You made it! W-What happened? What-"

"Not now, Ty." James growled and glared at the young sailor. "Set sail, we're leaving now." James ordered and yanked the blond up again and tried to get a better grip on him before giving up and hoisting him up to hang over his shoulder.

"A-Ay, Captain!" The crew said and immediately went to work.

James carried the blond into his cabin and placed him on the bed. "You're something else." he sighed and looked down at the blond. He let out an amused sound and shook his head. "_Pirate_." He mumbled and nudged his hat before exiting the cab and leaving the prince to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Update! Yay!<strong>

**Oh, this story is going slow for me... as everything else. So... sorry :/**

**In any case I hope you like it anyways and I'm so glad that you took the time to read this :) Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

When Kendall woke up his head was spinning and he groaned silently before sitting up. He was in bed, back in the cabin. He didn't remember coming back there but he remembered everything that had happened before he lost consciousness.

He got out of the bed on wobbly legs and made his way up to the rudder wheel. The crew eyed him curiously when he came staggering and exchanged weird looks as the blond stumbled up to the rudder deck.

"What are you doing up?" James asked sternly when the blond stood by his side. "You should be in bed."

"I... I had to get up." Kendall said hoarsely. "N-Needed fresh air." He said and sank down into the seat by the table behind James. "Are you... a-alright?" he asked and James scoffed.

"I'm fine." he snapped. "You're the one who nearly got yourself killed." He said and turned to glare at the blond. Kendall glared back at him and got up, anger welling up in him.

"Well, sorry for being cursed by the stupid witch!" He shouted straight in James' face. "The next time you might want to at least mention the there is others than just us on the stupid island!" He yelled and shoved the brunet it the chest. "And the next time I just might pierce your stupid heart instead of trying to help!" Kendall shouted and shoved James in the chest again.

James stared down at the blond who was flustered with anger and glared up at him, eyes glowing with rage and fist clenched up into fists to tight his knuckles were turning white. The brunet stayed frozen like that for a moment before he started to chuckle and shook his head.

"What?!" Kendall snapped and glared at him. "What's so damn funny?!" He asked angrily.

"You." James said and chuckled softly. "Yer more pirate than royalty, Blondie." he said and grinned. The young prince softened slightly and blinked a few times, trying to process.

"Damn pirates." he cursed and sighed.

James laughed a bit and snaked his arm around the blond, pulling him close and smirking down at him. "Yer one to speak." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and glared up at the pirate.

He had just opened his mouth to snap back when his mind went blank again, his eyes rolled back in his skull and he went completely limp in the captain's arms. James quickly tightened his grip on the prince so that he wouldn't tumble to the floor and eyed him.

"Kendall?" he asked. "Kendall?" He tried but the blond was completely gone. James sighed and picked the prince up and held him tight to his chest. "Woodland!" He shouted.

"Captain." An elder pirate said and hurried to the captain's side.

"What's wrong with him?" James asked and furrowed his eyebrows. The elder pirate reached out for the blond but hesitated and looked up at the brunet for permission. "Just tell me what's wrong with him." James hissed.

"H-He stabbed the witch, if I am correct?" Woodland said and had a look at the prince's hand. "Sea witches are a bother to kill. 'Less you hang 'em or burn 'em they taint whoever delivers the killing blow." He explained.

"Taint?" James asked and furrowed his eyebrows. "So he's cursed?"

"Ay, captain." The sailor confirmed. "Though it shouldn't last for long. A few days tops." He continued. "He'll be dozing off from time to time but he'll recover." He assured.

"No lingering effects?" James asked.

"He'll be babbling and walking like a drunkard for the days coming but other than that nothing serious." James nodded slowly before dismissing Woodland and taking the prince back down to the cabin and tucking him in in the bed. He sighed and shook his head and sat down on the bed next to him and smothered his hands over his face.

Even though he knew that Kendall was going to be fine he couldn't help but to feel worried.

_Linelineline_

"_O-Of course. I-I'm sorry, Kendall." Logan blurted out and looked embarrassed. "I always forget." _

_Kendall blinked a few times and looked down at the servant by his side. "L-Logan?" He asked and gulped. The young servant looked confused. "W-Where am I?" He asked and looked around. He was back in the study of the fortress. It was dark outside but he was still wearing his blue velvet robe._

"_M-My prince, are you alright?" Logan asked worriedly. The young prince smothered his hands over his face and shook his head._

"_I-... I must be dreaming..." He said. "O-Or... maybe I just awoke?" He mumbled to himself and looked up, eyes wide and heart kicking up speed. He ran over to the door and opened it just as a solider came running._

"_My prince! The city is under attack!" He said breathlessly. "I've been given orders to-"_

"_B-By the Gods..." Kendall said and shook his head. "What in the world is going on?" he asked and hesitated a bit before running straight past the solider and through the long corridors and up the stairs. _

_He heard various servants call out and soldiers bark orders around but he ignored all of them. Someone called out for him and grabbed a hold of his arm. Kendall turned his head and looked up at his father._

"_Son, where are you going?" He asked worriedly and the young prince gulped before shrugging him off and backing away from him. In the corner of his eye he could see Logan and the solider from the study to come running. He hesitated before taking the decision to shove his father out of the way and dash up the stairs. "Kendall!" His father called after him but hurried after him. "Son, wait!"_

_The young prince quickened his pace and ran into the library and shut the door loudly and knocked over the bookshelf next to it to block it and slowly backed away from the door and panted, hearing people pound on the door trying to get it._

"_K-Kendall?" he could hear Logan call. "W-What are you doing? Kendall, come out!"_

_The blond gulped and slowly shook his head. "That looked awfully heavy." A dark voice said behind him. "Trying to get away from something?" Kendall swirled around and spotted the handsome pirate sitting by the fire._

"_James..." Kendall breathed and walked up to the brunet – that got up on his feet – and grabbed him by the coat. "Take me away." He said and pleadingly looked up at the pirate. "Take me away from here, I cannot stay here anymore. Take me away." He said. _

"_Why?" James asked with a smirk and Kendall let out a sob and slung his arm around the brunet and leaned his forehead against James' broad chest._

"_Just take me away. I want to be like you. I want to see the world too." Kendall whined. "I want to be free." He said._

_James chuckled lowly. "Freedom _is_ being a pirate." He murmured and grinned. Kendall pulled away and looked up at the pirate just as the doors slammed open._

The young prince was startled awake and he gasped for air. James that had just entered the cabin walked over to him and looked the blond over. Kendall panted slightly and smothered his hands over his face and groggily sat up.

"You okay there, Blondie?" James asked. Kendall nodded a yes and sighed.

"I'm fine." He said and swatted the brunet away. "I just... I need some air... I-I can't-..." He mumbled and got out of the bed. When the captain of the ship attempted to help him by reaching out Kendall pulled away. "D-Don't touch me." He hissed and grasped after some sort of support and grabbed a hold of a nearby chair. "Just... please." he said sadly and looked up at James.

The pirate shrugged nonchalantly and left the blond alone and simply followed him out of the cab and over to the railing where the blond leaned deep over the wooden railing and let out a throaty cough.

"Are you alright, ya majesty?" Ty asked and patted the blond on the shoulder.

Both the prince and the sailor gasped at the touch and both of them flinched away. "What happened?" James asked and furrowed his eyebrows, yanking his crew member up on his feet.

"I-I don't know, Captain." Ty stuttered.

The blond panted harshly and seemed to be choking a bit. He brought his hands to his throat and coughed and closed his eyes tightly. Before he seemed to regain his ability to breath normally and then slowly opened his eyes. "Your majesty?" James asked.

"A-Abigail." Kendall choked out and gulped. "W-Who's Abigail?" he asked confusedly and looked up at the pirates gathering around him. "A girl named Abigail." He said. Ty gulped and trembled slightly. "Y-You love her." Kendall stated and the young sailor nodded.

"Y-Yes." He said. "A-Abigail is... s-she was m-my betrothed." He stuttered.

"She's dead..." Kendall mumbled and got up on his legs. Ty nodded timidly. "S-She was sick." The blond continued and smothered his hand over his face. "I-I saw her..." He said and wobbled a bit, grasping the side railing to try and stay up on his legs. "U-Ugh." He gagged and leaned over the railing heaving whatever he had in his stomach down into the blue sea. He felt a hand on his shoulder and choked again, gasping and nearly falling over.

The sailor that had touched him flinched back and withdrew his hand. "B-By the gods..." he mumbled and Kendall let out a whine.

"G-Gold." He managed to get out before sinking down to his knees and leaning his head against the side of the ship. "M-Mountains of it..."

The pirate grinned sheepishly and chuckled. "Ar, that would be something."

Kendall shook his head. "N-No, I-I saw it." He said. "I-I could see it." He said and looked up at the men surrounding him. "I-I don't know what's going on." He whined. "I-I keep seeing things!" He yelled and tugged at his hair. "I'm going insane! I don't know what's going on!" He yelled and shook his head.

"He's going mad, I tell ya." Ty whispered and shook his head.

"Captain, if I may say... it is possible for the young lad to... what to call it?... _inherit_ some of the witch's power until the taint is gone." Woodland explained. "I believe the prince has gotten the ability to see what people want the most."

The pirate captain rolled his eyes and shoved him out of the way. "That's ridiculous." He muttered and went over to the blond and yanked him up to his feet by his arm only to feel a jolt of electricity bolt through him.

The brunet flinched and let go of the blond holding back a gasp and quickly retracted his hand and grabbed whoever was standing behind him not to fall over.

The moment James let go Kendall shrieked and jumped back, hitting his back against the wall and clutching his hand over his chest. "C-Captain." Ty asked worriedly and backed off a little as well as the rest of the crew, scared of whatever was going on. James gulped a bit and nodded a bit.

"I-I... I'm okay." he said. "K-Kend-dall?" He gulped. The blond turned his head and stared up at him with big eyes. "Kendall?" James asked and reached out.

"Don't touch me!" Kendall hissed and pressed himself closer to the wall. "Just... d-don't." He said and shook his head. The captain of the ship furrowed his eyebrows. Kendall shook his head and quickly backed off.

"Kendall..." James sighed and walked closer but the blond took a step to the side, sliding along the wall of the deck and hiding his face in his hands.

"J-Just... s-stop." He whined. "Stop with... whatever you're doing." He mumbled and hurried into the captain's cabin and shut the door.

James let out a shaky breath and looked after the prince and frowned. The look Kendall had given him had thrown him completely off guard. James had seen Kendall scared before but this... this was nothing like he had ever seen before.

The pure fright and utter betrayal in the prince's eyes was unlike anything. The young blond was terrified beyond anything the pirate captain had ever seen. Scared out of his mind.

James could hear his crew murmur and whisper behind him. Questions being asked and guesses being made.

What did the captain of the ship want the most?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I'm in such a good mood today! I'm updating all of this for you! :)<strong>

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Just a little while more, Carlos..." James mumbled and sighed a bit, gently ruffling the latino's hair. "We're soon there just a few days more."

"I'm okay." Carlos said and smiled weakly. "Hey, James..." He mumbled. "I heard... from the others that the prince killed a sea witch. I-Is it true?" He asked, eyes sparkling curiously. "Did he really kill one?"

James let out an amused breath and nodded. "'Tis true. Saved me he did." He confirmed. Carlos chuckled.

"To think that you'd be saved by Prince Charming." Carlos said and chuckled weakly before coughing. James rolled his eyes and sighed. "How is he doing?" The latino asked and let out a tired breath. "I haven't... heard much except whispers."

"He's not talking to me." James said. "He got tainted by the witch and... went through some challenging days." he explained silently and patted the latino's shoulder. "It's better to just... leave him alone." Carlos nodded.

"Okay." He sighed. "Just... okay." he mumbled.

"Imma let you rest for a bit." James said and got up. "Just call if you need anything. You know that." he said and smiled at his friend before leaving the sickbay and went back up to the deck. The crew looked up at him and James could clearly see the questioning look on their faces.

The tension on the ship had been extreme the past few days and James had stayed clear of the cabin. But no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't deny the fact that he was getting tired. He sighed and smothered his hands over his face before walking to his cabin and going inside.

The young prince looked up when he stepped through the doors but quickly averted his eyes and pulled his coat tighter around himself. James sighed and went over to the bed, Kendall persistently looked away and frowned terribly.

"You okay?" James asked and sat on the bed, taking his hat off and sighing. The blond shrugged a bit. "Have you eaten?" James asked. Kendall shrugged again. James frowned a bit and turned away, shrugging his coat off and throwing it on the floor.

"Captain." Kendall mumbled quietly and gulped. James turned to the blond that still wouldn't look like him. "D-... Do you really want to die?" He asked. The pirate hesitated a bit and let out a long breath and laid down.

"I wish." He mumbled.

"Why?" Kendall asked and looked up, finally meeting James' eyes. "Why would you want to die?" he asked.

"Because." James mumbled and turned to his side. "It has been a wish for a while now." He said silently. The blond jumped up on the bed and grabbed the pirate by the shoulders.

"Why, James?" He asked and shook the brunet. "Why would you say that?" He whined and frowned. "Y-You cannot do this!" He whined and shook his head, letting go of the brunet and sitting back down. "You cannot... bring me out here j-just to tell me that you don't... t-to tell me that you want to die."

"Kendall..."

"Shut up!" The blond yelled. "Just SHUT UP!" He shouted and shoved the brunet in the chest. "You are so stupid! Idiot! You are the worst!" He growled. "I do not know why you want yourself dead so badly..." He sighed and shook his head. "But please..." He whined. "Please, stop."

"Kendall." James mumbled. "You don't-"

James never got the time to finish. The young prince grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer and crushed their lips together. The pirate blinked a few times and felt the blond grasp his shirt tighter.

The blond pulled away and moved his hands from James' shirt to cup his cheeks. "You cannot die." He said and looked into James' eyes. "You. Cannot. Die." He repeated. "You just can't..."

"I know." James said and grabbed the blond by the wrists. Kendall's pleading look faltered and the sadness turned into confusion. "I can't die, Kendall." James sighed and removed the blond's hand from his cheeks. "I can't die." He repeated sadly.

"W-What?" Kendall asked and frowned. "W-What are you talking about?"

The captain shook his head and brought his hand up to the blond's lips and stroked his thumb over them. "I can't die, Kendall." James said once more. "Once I received the gift of immortality." He said softly. "Some call it a gift and... once upon a time so did I. But now..." James sighed and gulped.

"C-Captain..."

"Do not ever let anyone make you believe that immortality is a gift." James said sternly. "'Tis a curse." he said. "'Tis a horrible curse that you can't ever get rid off." He said. Kendall nodded slowly to show the brunet that he understood. "Ever."

"H-How..." Kendall mumbled.

"I was fooled once." James mumbled. "I was fooled by a sea witch." He explained and Kendall gulped a bit, nodding again. "She told me she'd give me whatever I wanted if I helped her. She... wanted me to steal something for her and... I, being a young pirate with a big ego told her I could steal anything." James sighed.

"W-What did you steal?" Kendall whispered. James gulped and chuckled.

"I stole a sacred jewel." The pirate said. "A sacred jewel from a temple in the north. I got wounded and poisoned." He told the blond and sighed and let the blond go and turned away. "I was dying and the witch told me that she could help me. I was scared and sick so I told her to help me. I told her that I didn't want to die and... she turned me..." he sighed and shook his head. "She turned me into _this._" James hissed and furrowed his eyebrows.

"But..." Kendall mumbled and frowned. "Why do you..."

"Want to die?" James filled in. "I have lived for far too long, Kendall." He sighed. "I'm far older than the ages of my crew put together." He sighed. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and eyed the brunet. "I can't age. I can't die. Not ever."

"Oh..." Kendall mumbled. "B-But why did the witch want me to stab you?" He asked. "If you can't die then what would be the point?"

The brunet closed his eyes slowly, shaking his head and pressing his lips together in a tight line. "She wanted to drain some of my immortality." He said. "It's possible if you pierce my heart with an iron dagger and utter a few spells."

"Can you not ever go back to normal?" The young prince asked worriedly and scooted closer. "If magic turned you immortal then surely magic could turn you back." He suggested. "W-We could try and find something or maybe someone to help you."

"We?" James scoffed.

The young prince blushed and quickly got off the bed. "I-I just-... I do not mean it like-... 'Tis not..." He babbled and quickly crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "I just... I t-think..." He mumbled but decided to give up and stop talking. He was only embarrassing himself anyways.

James smirked a bit and rolled over to his back and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, so you say." The captain murmured and chuckled lowly. The blond pulled his shoulders up a bit and furrowed his eyebrows in a childish pout.

"I-I was just s-saying that I am tired of sitting around. I want to help out and not just sit in here." Kendall mumbled. "'Tis not-... I'm just... y-you can't-... I'm-..." He stuttered and started blushing again. The pirate laughed loudly and got up from the bed.

"Yer a sight for sore eyes. Do you know that, your majesty?" He purred and walked closer to the blond. "Yer also a very confusing little thing." He murmured and brought his hand to the blond's cheek. "One moment you're trying to seduce me and the next you're acting as if ya can't stand me."

"I-I am not trying to seduce you!" Kendall gasped and looked extremely offended. "I-It was just-... I-I just-... I-It was just... on the spur of the moment!" He whined and frowned. James grinned and walked closer. "I was certainly not trying to..." Kendall mumbled and gulped when the brunet was closing the space between them, "t-trying to s-seduce you." He finished and gulped again.

"Of course not." James murmured. "Just the spur of the moment, right, your majesty?" He asked darkly and leaned closer. They were so close that Kendall's nose just barely graced James' scruffy chin and he could feel the pirate's hot breath on his forehead.

"Y-Yes." Kendall gulped. "T-That is exactly what it was." He said and tried to look rebellious.

"Oh, so you say." James murmured and leaned down and pressed him lips against the blond's for just a second before pulling away and smirking at the Kendall's flustered appearance. "Sorry." James purred. "Spur of the moment." He murmured before turning away and getting comfortable on the bed.

The prince scoffed and pouted before stomping out of the cabin. James laughed softly and shook his head before laying down properly and trying to get some rest.

_Linelineline_

"Can ya read a map, your majesty?" Woodland asked and looked down at the prince who was eying the worn maps on the table.

"Yes." Kendall said and nodded. The elder pirate pointed at the map while telling the prince their current location and then their destination. "We're only a day or two away." Kendall stated and got a nod from the pirate.

"Can ya navigate us there?" Woodland asked and the prince nodded.

"Yes." He said. "Leave it to me." He mumbled and sat down by the table.

"What are you doing up here?" A rough voice asked and moments later the pirate captain appeared in front of Kendall. The blond kept his eyes locked on the maps and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm helping." He mumbled. "I told you I was tired of just sitting around. I want to help." He said and sighed. He hesitated a bit before looking up at the captain. James arched an amused eyebrow and nodded.

He turned around to the rudder wheel and chuckled lowly. "By all means, your majesty." He said. Kendall sighed and rolled his eyes while reading from the map and pouting slightly while trying to avoid the looks he got from both the crew and the captain.

After a while he got up and walked over to the back of the ship and sighed while leaning against it. He stared out into the distance and sighed longingly. The sea was beautiful. Watching it from the window of a stone fortress was nothing compared to being on a ship in the middle of it and seeing nothing but it for as far as your vision allowed.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked and Kendall looked up and to the right where the captain of the ship had joined him.

"The sea." The young prince mumbled and turned back to look at the blue ocean. "'Tis beautiful."

"Indeed." James mumbled. "It is the one thing I never, no matter how much time I spend on it, seem to grow tired of." He said and smiled softly. "I've spent several lifetimes out here but for some reason I always stumble across new things to discover and more exotic people to see."

The captain turned to look down at the blond who looked at him with an incredible amount of awe and fascination, like the pirate captain was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. "Really?" Kendall asked excitedly. "Is there really that much to see?" He asked and James let out an amused breath and nodded.

"There's even more." He said and looked out over the ocean. "Who knows what lies beyond the horizon." He said. "I've been all over the world but I just know that there's more than this. There's gotta be!" He said and shook his head.

"Can you..." Kendall mumbled and blushed a bit. "C-Can you take me with you w-when you go to all of those places?" He asked timidly and smiled shyly. James chuckled and turned to him again.

"Why?" He asked and smirked down at the blond.

"B-Because..." Kendall mumbled. "I-I want to see all those things too." he said. "I-... I want to be like you." He said and looked away. "I want to see all of those things that you are talking about." The young prince stopped for a moment and looked confused and on the very edge of scared. "I-..." He mumbled and gulped. "I-I want to be a pirate."

James stood there and tried to take the moment in, tried to process and figure out how he felt about it all. Kendall – a kidnapped royalty – begged James to take him with him, asked him to show him the wonders of the world. James chuckled softly.

The prince wanted to be a pirate.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I know you have been waiting for this. Honestly, I have too.<strong>

**I'm sorry I'm not updating but I'm soooo busy. Planning my trip to London, a bunch of assignments in school along with a big test in network technology tomorrow... gosh... There's also this programming assignment that's kind of taking some time for me... But it should work out soon I hope... in the mean time I'll gonna have to put the writing a little to the side. Sorry :/**

**But I'm gonna look at the positive things. Like Heffron Drive in London and Christmas and my birthday :) Time passes by quickly, guys!**

**Thank you all so much for reading. Sorry for the rant. I'm so glad that you all like what I write even though it's weird! Thank you for being out there and telling me I'm good :) Thank you! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Higher, you have to stay high." James instructed. The blond furrowed his eyebrows and nodded, raising the sword he held a little higher and taking a few deep breaths yet never taking his eyes off of Ty. "Remember, he can strike whenever and you have to be ready. You only get one chance."

"A-Alright." Kendall said silently. The pirate in front of him jumped forward and swung his sword at the prince that parried it swiftly and countered the attack.

"Good." The captain said. "Don't forget the footwork." Kendall nodded and parried another attack.

He was standing in the middle of the deck sparring with Ty. The pirate captain had suggested that he learned how to defend himself and Kendall had told the brunet that he actually knew how to handle a sword. James put him to the test and so far Kendall was excelling.

The few crew members that weren't busy was gathered around them, watching with amused smiles how Ty pretty much got his pride destroyed by the young prince.

The blond grinned slightly when he managed to get the young sailor down to his knees and aimed his sword against the pirate's throat. Ty sighed a bit and held his arm up and Kendall was just about to back away – to claim his victory – when Ty grabbed a handful of gun power from the sack next to himself and threw it up at the prince, blinding him.

Kendall shut his eyes tight and winced and Ty took the opportunity to knock him over and overpower the prince. "Game over, mate." Ty said slyly and Kendall rubbed his eyes and blinked the powder away.

"You cheated." He said and groaned a bit.

"We're pirates, your majesty." James said with a laugh. "We are excellent cheaters." Ty chuckled and put his sword away and held out a hand to help the blond up. Kendall narrowed his eyes and kicked the pirates feet away and swept Ty off his feet. The young sailor fell to the floor with a thud and groaned.

"Then I know not to trust one." Kendall said and got up while the crew chuckled.

"You learn quickly." James murmured and nodded approvingly. "Never trust a pirate besides yourself." He said. Kendall smiled up at the captain at the rudder deck and nodded.

"Land Ahoy!"

Kendall looked up and quickly put his sword back into it's sheath and ran up to the front of the ship and gasped. "L-Look!" He said and pointed when the captain joined him. "So this is the east." Kendall mumbled and smiled.

"Ar." James said and nodded. "City of the golden sea." He murmured and took a deep breath, taking in the warm air and puffing it out.

"'Tis beautiful." Kendall sighed and looked at the foreign houses and the dark skinned people on the docks. "Will we find the antidote here?" he asked. The pirate captain nodded. "Then what are we waiting for?" Kendall asked and pushed himself off the railing.

"Where do you think you are going?" James asked and arched an eyebrow.

"I am going with you, of course." Kendall said, like the matter was obvious and already settled. "You do not really expect me to sit around and wait, right?" He asked and furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm coming with you."

"The city will be crawling with not only thugs and thieves but soldiers that are trying to find you." James pointed out. "'Tis a big city, it is very likely that they are here to look for you." The young prince stiffened slightly and frowned.

"R-Right..." He mumbled. "M-My family..." He said silently and gulped. "I-... I just..." He stuttered and shook his head. "No. I am not going to sit around." He said and walked across the deck. "Ty, give me your hat." He said and took the hat from the young sailor that protested but only a little.

James chuckled when the prince ran around the deck and touched various things to get himself dirty. Kendall found that the cannons were pretty filthy with gun powder and soot and rubbed some of it on his face and ruffled his hair around before putting the worn leather hat on his head.

"How do I look?" He asked and looked up at James that came walking, looking awfully amused.

"You look like a pirate, your majesty." James said and chuckled. Kendall smiled happily and turned to look out over the city. They docked and the blond could barely contain himself and the captain sure noticed. "Just follow my lead."

"Ay, ay, Captain." Kendall said and James chuckled lowly before getting off the ship with the young prince trailing behind him. They made their way through the crowds and the handsome brunet often made sure that the prince was still there and he always was. Never more than a few feet away.

They ventured further into the city and as they got closer and closer to the market district Kendall got more and more excited and curious. He tugged and James' coat and pointed over at a big building. "What is that?" he asked. "Why is everyone gathering over there?" he asked and smiled curiously.

"It's an auction hall." James said. "Where they sell wares to the highest bidding." He explained and Kendall nodded. "You go ahead and have a look if you'd like. I'm going over there to get the antidote." He said and nodded over to the other side of the marketplace.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked and tilted his head. "I can come with you if you'd like." he said. James chuckled and patted his head.

"Nah, go and enjoy yourself." he said. "But be careful." He added and the young prince nodded before disappearing into the crowd. The handsome brunet was to say the least very surprised how easy the blond blended into the crowd despite being so odd.

He let out a sigh and made his way toward the more excluded part of the market and entered one of the small shops and got what he needed and then exited it. James stopped once he was out and had a look around. He couldn't help but feel like something was off.

He couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. He slid the vial of antidote into the inside pocket of his coat and tipped his hat forward slightly and moved quickly away from the crowd and into an alleyway.

Just as he had predicted his follower was not far behind and James cursed silently. The alley ended in a dead end and he stopped and sighed, drawing his sword and turning around only face his pursuer.

"So we meet again..." I hoarse voice mumbled and James arched an eyebrow at the hooded man in front of him and eyed him cautiously. He couldn't see his the face of his follower that held his head down low.

"I have met many men in my days." James said. "And just who do I happen to have in front of me?" he asked and arched an eyebrow.

"The one who'll end you, pirate." The man in front of him hissed and launched forward. James swiftly moved out of the way and parried a blow with his sword. The young man growled and attacked again.

He was skilled with his blade and James found himself weaponless in a matter of seconds. James gave an annoyed sigh and the man in front of his spat by his feet and growled.

"Die, pirate!" He yelled and dashed forward.

A flash of gray swiped by James' vision and the sharp sound of metal smacking together echoed through the alley when the young prince parried the blow and pushed James' attacker back and kicked him in the chest, making him fall to the ground.

James looked up at the roof from where the blond had jumped down and for a few moments he seriously wondered how Kendall had gotten up there but he didn't think too much about it and turned to look at the prince defending him.

"Leave him alone." Kendall hissed and held his sword out, aimed it at the cloaked man. "If you touch him I swear I'll slit your throat." He threatened and glared down at the man on the ground.

"You..." The hooded man mumbled and shook his head. Kendall softened a bit and let his guard down. "You're alive." Kendall dropped his sword and let it fall to the ground. "You are still alive." The hooded man said.

The young prince took two steps forward and ripped the hood of James' attacked and then backed off, eyes wide and heart pounding wildly in his chest. "Logan." He said breathlessly. "What are you doing here?" He asked and furrowed his eyebrows.

Logan scoffed. "I've been looking for _him._" He said and nodded at the pirate captain that chose to stay passive and calm. "I've been trying to find the one who kidnapped the prince." Logan hissed and glared at James.

"Logan..." Kendall mumbled. "I-I can't believe your alive." He said. "The fire, I thought you... I thought you were gone." His former servant turned to look at him.

"I thought the same about you when the ship disappeared beyond the horizon." Logan said. "You disappeared, kidnapped by pirates and I find you months later defending the man who took you away from your home." Logan said and sounded almost hurt. Kendall gulped and shook his head, quickly picking his sword back up and backing off towards James.

"I cannot go back, Logan." Kendall said. "If you are here to try and convince me to come back then you can't." he said. "I-I'm free now." He said and aimed his sword at Logan. "I am finally free."

Kendall grabbed a hold of James' arm but never once broke eye contact with his former servant as he slowly walked around him so that James and he had the market behind them. "What has gotten into you, my prince?" Logan asked and shook his head. "You have to come back. Everyone is looking for you."

"I do not care." Kendall said. "I do not want to go back. I have found my place. I can be free." He said and rose his sword again when Logan tried to approach him. "Do not make me hurt you, Logan." Kendall warned and furrowed his eyebrows. "I-I will if I have to."

Logan nodded and held his arms up and dropped his own sword. "It's alright." Logan said. "It's okay, I just want to talk."

"I have nothing more to say." Kendall mumbled. "I am going to leave, Logan." He said. "I do not intend to ever return to that fortress." he added and shook his head. Logan frowned. "Captain." Kendall mumbled and put his sword back into its sheath.

"Let's get back to the ship." James said lowly and grabbed a hold of the blond's arm and quickly dragged him away from the alley and towards the docks. Once they were on the ship he shoved the blond onto the deck and glared at him. "What were you thinking?" he asked. "Going in between like that?"

"I tried to help." Kendall said. "And if you did not happen to notice, I did help." He muttered but his angry face quickly faltered and he gulped. "I-I'm sorry, James." He said. "I didn't mean to..." He said silently and hung his head. "Please forgive me."

"I forgive you." James sighed and grabbed Kendall's hat and pressed it down onto the closest of his crew member's head. "Let's get this to Carlos." James said and picked out the vial and the blond nodded and followed him down to the sickbay.

"H-Hey! L-Look, visitors!" Carlos said and chuckled lowly. "It's n-not everyday you have a royalty visiting." He said and smiled weakly.

"We have the antidote." Kendall said softly and turned to James.

"We got it, mate." James confirmed and knelt by Carlos' side. "Drink up." He said and helped the latino sit up and then handed him the vial.

"Don't gotta tell me twice." Carlos said before downing the greenish liquid and coughing. "Not exactly rum." He muttered and furrowed his eyebrows. James chuckled and ruffled his friend's hair.

"How do you feel?" The captain asked.

"Better already." Carlos said with a smile. Kendall lit up a bit and turned to the handsome brunet and crouched beside the bed.

"How long will it take before he is fully recovered?" he asked curiously and James sighed. "Will it take long?" Kendall asked.

"About a day's rest and he should be up and about again." James said and got up. Carlos' eyes sparkled with excitement and he smiled happily. "Don't give me that look." James mumbled. "You're in for a lot of work once you're up on those scrawny legs." he said and shook his head. "If you're slacking I might be the one poisoning you the next time." he said.

Carlos chuckled and nodded his head. "Ay, Captain. I'll do my best." He said and James smiled softly.

"Good." He mumbled and nudged his hat before turning to Kendall. "I have some things to take care of but I want you to stay on the ship." he said. "In my cabin would be the best." he added and walked towards the door. "I won't be long."

"A-Ay, Captain." The blond said and nodded. "I-I will be in the cabin." He confirmed and James nodded at him before leaving the sickbay.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! LOGAN! I know many of you wanted Logan back and I have always intended to get him back into the story. Carlos got his antidote and Kendall is just trying to help out... yay!<strong>

**So I've been sick these past few days and I have written on this story like crazy and hopefully I'll be able to update this again tomorrow :) Stuff is about to go down... I'm not kidding. I just love this story so much because it's ridiculously fun to write and I just hope it's good to read as well :)**

**Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Kendall blushed a bit when the captain of the ship returned and stepped into the cabin. "Y-You are back." The prince mumbled. "I-... um... I-I..." He mumbled and gulped. "I'm sorry... about before. It wasn't my intention to... make you worry..." He said and frowned.

"You're forgiven." James said and walked over to the table and pulled his hat off and put it on the messy table. "Did Carlos say anything when I left?" He asked and looked up at the blond who shook his head.

"H-he promised to teach me how to pickpocket and climb the mast when he got back up on his feet." Kendall said and smiled a bit. James chuckled and nodded. "I-I missed you when you were gone." Kendall blurted out and James turned to look at him.

He nodded slowly and looked around in the cabin. "Is that so?" he asked. Kendall gulped a nodded nervously.

"Y-yes." He mumbled. "I-... I just... I was worried about you and I-... I just... I-I don't know." He stuttered and chuckled stiffly. "I-I am just being childish." He said and shook his head. "Forget that." he said and turned away.

"If there is something on your mind..." James mumbled and left the sentence hanging. He eyed the blond that seemed to be thinking. The young prince hesitated whether he should speak up or not and clenched his hands into fists and turned around.

"I just... I-I have never... um... I want to-... um... Y-You..." He mumbled and started to become all flustered as he fumbled with his words and nervously fiddled with his hands. "I-I.. I w-want you to-... I w-would like-..."

James chuckled again and slowly approached the stuttering prince and kissed him passionately. Kendall squeaked a bit and grabbed a tight hold of the pirate's coat and eagerly kissed back. When James pulled away Kendall frowned and gulped a bit.

"I want- I-I just-... C-Can you-... I-I ne-... I need-..." The blond whined and fisted the brunet's shirt, bunching up the soft cotton fabric in his hands. James silenced him with another kiss and Kendall let out a satisfied moan when he was slowly pushed backwards towards the bed and pushed down on it.

The captain wasted little time in shrugging his red coat off and the blond on the bed sat up and let his hands roam over his chest. "Eager." James murmured with an amused grin and Kendall whined.

"I-I just... I-I want to... I need you to-..." he whined and looked up at the brunet with pleading eyes. "I-I have n-never... I-I am-... I can't-..." He whimpered and looked childishly sad and gulped.

"You want me to take you?" James asked darkly and leaned forward, pushing the blond back down onto his back and hovering above him. "Want me to make you mine?" he asked and Kendall nodded. "You're not going to struggle?" James murmured and leaned down and kissed the prince's neck.

"N-No!" Kendall whined. "I-I won't." he promised.

The captain nodded slowly and yanked the prince's coat off and kissed his way up and down his neck. The blond was already panting and gasping for air. It amused the brunet to no end as well as it turned him on. The blond was untouched, completely pure and it was going to be James' pleasure to be the first to taint the beautiful young prince.

He pulled away from the blond's neck and helped him get the coat off completely before getting at his white cotton shirt. Kendall's chest was pale and the skin was smooth and soft under James' rough fingertips. No scars or blemishes, nothing but a light dusting of light golden freckles over the milky skin. James sighed and let his lips trail down the prince's chest.

Kendall's breath hitched in his throat and he tried to force some air into his lungs. It felt as if he was burning up. There was a fire inside his chest that was burning it's way out and the only thing that seemed to help soothe the heat and pain was James' touch. Wherever James touched a gentle coolness spread and calmed the blazing inferno inside of him down.

"J-James." Kendall whined and shut his eyes. "'T-tis... I-I can't-..." He stuttered, finding it very difficult to find words or even his voice.

James purred and moved to take his own shirt off and dove back down to press his lips against the blond's, silencing him and drawing a few broken whimpers from him. The young prince clawed at the pirate's back, digging his short fingernails into the tanned skin trying to hold on and keep up. James' hips rolled down to meet the blond's that let out a squeaky whimper and sank his teeth into James' shoulder.

"Feisty one." James murmured and grinned a bit, grabbing a hold of Kendall's soft locks and yanking his head back and latching on to his neck, licking and nipping at soft skin.

Kendall panted and desperately tried to get a better grip of the captain but his fingers wasn't obeying and his hands roamed over James' back, trying something to grab on to. The prince had never felt anything like it. His body was electric and his heart pounded dangerously hard in his chest.

The brunet pulled away from his neck and grinned, admiring the purplish mark he'd made before nipping is way down the prince's pale chest. He pulled away again and looked up at Kendall who seemed to be struggling with his breathing.

James couldn't help it. It was so out of what he normally did and he wondered why the thought even hit him. He was worried. He brought a gentle hand up to caress the blond's cheek and Kendall's eyes shot open and darted down to meet James' hazel eyes.

"Kendall." James said softly.

"I-I-..." The blond stammered and gulped, sweat already forming on his forehead. "I cannot- Y-You have to-..." He whined and gritted his teeth. "I-I hurts-... I-I have never-... I just-..." He whined and James frowned, moving his hands to feel the blond's forehead. The prince was absolutely burning up.

"Kendall." James said and immediately stopped with everything he was doing and sat up.

"D-Don't stop." Kendall whined, grabbing an iron grip on James' wrist. "Do not stop, please do not stop. It hurts." Kendall whined and nearly sobbed. "I-I'm burning, I-it hurts s-so bad!" He yelled and pressed James' palms against his chest. "It hurts!" He whined and James slowly added some more pressure to the blond's chest, making Kendall sigh when a small amount of heat disappeared.

"You are ill." James stated.

"I-I need you to-... I-I just c-can't-... J-James, please!" Kendall whined and clutched his hands into fists and slammed them down into the soft mattress. He arched his back off the bed and let out a loud groan. "IT HURTS!" He choked out and James wrapped his arms securely around the blond's middle and pulled him flush against his chest.

"Hush..." He whispered and Kendall arms were thrown around him, pulling him impossibly closer and gripping his neck tightly. "I'm here."

The prince cried. He choked and sputtered and kept whining about something hurting, something burning and James had no idea of what to do. The blond was yelling so loud that he was sure that his whole crew must be up and surely listening in. The prince's face was buried in the crook of James' neck and James' chin rested on top of Kendall's head while his hands rubbed soothing circles on his pale back.

After a little while Kendall grew silent and when James checked he was unconscious. Carefully, he placed the prince in the middle of the bed and tucked him in before grabbing his coat, his hat and tugged them on. He didn't bother with his cotton shirt and walked out of the cabin.

"Woodland!" He called and it only took a moment before the elder sailor was by his side.

"Ay, captain." Woodland said and bowed his head slightly. He had an amused look on his face – much like the rest of the crew – and James knew what both Woodland and the others thought had been going on.

James gave his crew a serious look before turning back to Woodland. "I need you to tell me everything you know about the taint from sea witches." He mumbled and Woodland looked a little surprised but nodded.

_Linelineline_

"I don't understand." Woodland muttered and shook his head. "The taint should have worn off by now." He said. "I've never heard of one lasting this long."

"He said something about burning." James said. "A burning in his chest. He was warm, an inhumanly high fever. He should be dead for all I know." James mumbled. His eyebrows were furrowed and forehead scrunched up with worry. He shook his head and smothered his hand over his face.

"It sounds awfully strange." The old sailor said.

"He's no use to us dead." James mumbled and pressed his lips into a tight line. "We need to get him some help." He said and sighed. "He's a part of the crew and he doesn't deserve to be left behind." He mumbled before turning to his crew and looked at them. "We're a crew, we stick together." he said.

"Ay, captain." Woodland said and nodded, along with the rest of the crew.

James nodded and dismissed the crew, ordering Ty and Woodland to head into the city to scope out things and potentially find someone who could help. James made sure everything was under control before he made his way back to his cabin where the prince was writhing in pain, choking and panting.

The handsome brunet strode over to the bed and leaned down over the blond and stroked some of Kendall's hair off his sweaty forehead. "Hush." He whispered against the prince's lips and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Kendall sighed and his eyes fluttered open but his irises were not it's usual emerald green color. They were pale and covered with a white mist. James let out a shaky breath as the prince sighed and reached out his trembling hands.

"C-Cap-.." Kendall whined. "C-Captain."

"I'm here, hush now. Try to rest." James said softly and pulled the blond up to lie in his lap. "Rest easy." He whispered and Kendall whimpered softly. His cheeks were flustered and his breath came out as tiny wheezes.

"I-I am s-sorry a-about Logan." Kendall said.

"You're forgiven." James said, like he'd already done more than once. "Let that go and try to rest." He urged softly and hugged the blond closer.

Kendall gulped a bit and reached up and gingerly touched James' face. "I cannot see anything." He breathed out. "But I-... I know you are upset." He said. "Don't be." James nodded slowly. "I will be fine." Kendall said softly and blinked his eyes.

"Are you hurting?" James asked.

"Y-Yeah." The prince nodded and gulped. "But it's better now. Now that you're around."

"I won't leave you." James hummed.

"Please don't." Kendall said and winced a bit. "Um... C-Captain?" He continued. "I-I w-would-... um... c-could you... um..." He mumbled and blushed deeply. James smiled softly and leaned in, sealing their lips together in a sweet kiss. The young blond hummed and the pirate pulled away slowly.

James sighed a bit and stroked his hand over Kendall's hair. "Please rest." He said and the prince nodded. "I'll stay a while more." He promised and laid down next to the blond and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

The two was quiet. Kendall's breathing being the only thing that was noisy. James laid there and listened to the blond's breaths and harsh heartbeats. He really hoped that Ty and Woodland were able to find help or at least figure something out.

The pirate captain had lost many during his unnaturally long lifetime but never had he been this scared to lose someone. The prince was dear to him. James had never felt this way about anyone before. It frightened him. Mostly since he knew he couldn't have anyone like that. Getting attached wasn't a good idea and James knew it.

Being immortal meant being alone. Because most people weren't immortal like him so sooner or later... they died.

"James..." Kendall whispered. The brunet turned his attention to the blond that grasped his hand in his pale, trembling hands. "We're both going to get b-better." He said. "R-Right?" He asked with a little hesitation and worry in his voice. James paused for a moment and heard the blond gulp and tremble next to him. "W-We _are_ going to be alright, a-aren't we?"

"Ar." James mumbled. "It'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I'm updating this again! Since I've been home and sick I've had some time I've written on this and I really like it. It's... not what I usually write and let me tell you... I love fairy tales. I love them. Especially when they're filled with princesses, monsters, knights, pirates and magic. I just love them and you maybe have (or will notice) that in this story. I love to read beautiful words. I love poems and I am such a hopeless romantic. Sorry, but I really <em>really<em> am.**

**In any case. Thank you so much for reading. I love reading your reviews and it makes me so happy that you like it. I try my best to listen to what you guys think (although I want to always put my own twist on it) and you guys really do matter! You do! You're my precious readers. I wish I could just meet all of you and have a whole day together with you all. For real!**

**I know I'll meet at least one of you in London ;)**

**Again, thank you all for reading. It means so much to me. Thank you :)**

**oxox Hannah**


	12. Chapter 12

"Any luck?" James asked and sighed. Woodland shook his head in defeat. "Blasted damnation..." James muttered and slammed his fist into the railing. "He's dying!" He hissed and furrowed his eyebrows. "Where's Carlos?" James asked.

"On deck with the prince." Woodland said and James swirled around and spotted the blond being lead up the stairs to the rudder deck.

Kendall was smiling slightly but his eyes were still pale and he fumbled with his arms in front of himself while Carlos lead him forward with a guiding hand on the prince's shoulder. "James?" the young prince said and without any problem at all walked straight over to the brunet and smiled brightly. "G-Good day!" he said.

"You're up." James said to which Kendall only nodded. "Is your vision back?" he asked, thinking it had to be since the blond had walked with such confident steps over to him. Kendall shook his head.

"No, but I knew you were here." He said. "I felt it."

"Felt it?" James questioned and gave a small laugh. The blond nodded happily.

"Yes! I-I can s-see you." He said. "I-it's like a light o-or... well... more like a feeling than anything. I just know it's you." He said and reached out and seemed to be looking for the brunet's arm. James rolled his eyes and reached out and grabbed the blond by the arm.

Carlos chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Couldn't keep him in that cabin. He's even more restless than me." he said with a chuckle.

"Are you still hurting?" James asked. Kendall nodded and frowned a bit. "You're still warm." He pointed out. "You should be in bed, sleeping." The brunet continued sternly.

"But-" Kendall whined. "I want to stay out here." He said and pouted. James let out a long sigh before shoving the blond down into a nearby chair and ordering him to stay before going back to looking over his crew that were busy tending to his beloved ship.

A hooded figure on the docks caught James' eyes and he glared over to the former servant that was watching him intently. "Stay here." James muttered to Carlos. "Keep an eye on the prince." he continued before leaving the ship and walking up to the smaller brunet. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I am here for the prince." Logan said simply. "He has to return back to the fortress."

"No." James said. "You heard him. He's not going back." Logan shook his head and glanced over to where the prince sat on deck with a distant look on his face.

"You do not understand." Logan gritted out and clenched his hands into fists and looked up at James. "He needs to go back home." He said and glared up at the pirate captain. "He needs to go home to the fortress."

"Why?" The taller brunet asked and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Because." Logan hissed. "He is starting to wake up." Logan said and nodded over to the blond that was now talking to Woodland with an amused face.

"What do you mean? Waking up?" James asked and looked over his shoulder at the prince. "What are you going on about?" he asked suspiciously. Logan shook his head and gave a long sigh and gritted his teeth.

He turned back to the pirate and scoffed. "The prince is waking up." He said. "Did you really think Kendall is just the prince? Did you really think that he was just like any other heir?" he hissed and James gulped a bit, backing off from the smaller boy. "He is not like everyone else."

"You're insane." James said.

"Why do you think he was not allowed to leave the castle?" Logan asked in a low voice. "Why he was so clueless about everything? Did you not ever consider that he might be _special_?" He asked. James furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know what you're talking about." James said and shook his head. Logan laughed loudly and threw his head back.

"Yes, you do." He said when he looked back at James. "Kendall is changing." Logan said. "His skin is warmer than fire, his eyes are pale and his body is aching." he said. "The prince is waking up."

"What do you mean 'waking up'?!" James asked angrily and grabbed a hold of the former servant, lifting him off the ground and glaring at him. "Tell me!" He ordered. Logan scoffed and grabbed James by the wrists.

"The prince isn't human, idiot." He said. "He was born a half god." James dropped the smaller brunet, eyes wide and throat dry. Logan shook his head. "He needs to go back to the fortress where he can fully go through his awakening."

"How?" James asked. "How did he become like this?"

"You really are clueless." Logan sighed and looked up at the pirate as if he wasn't cleverer than a toddler. "The blue kingdom does not have a queen. It haven't had a queen for thousands of years. Only kings." Logan said. "The prince's mother is our Goddess Gwenhwyfar."

"No." James said. "You're lying."

"I'm not." Logan said. "I have to get the prince back to his home. Let me go to him."

"No." James said and shook his head. "I won't let you near him." He said and glared down at the small brunet. "Leave before I maul you, bastard." he hissed.

"I am neither lying nor accepting a no." Logan said. "He is the Goddess' firstborn in this time. He needs to awaken." He said sternly. James drew his sword and pointed it at Logan.

"I won't let you have him." James hissed. "Leave now or-"

He was interrupted by a shriek from the boat. He turned his head and saw that Kendall wasn't sitting where he left him. James didn't hesitate and hurried back on board the ship and up to the rudder deck where Kendall was lying on the floor, writhing in pain and gasping for air.

"J-James! I-it hurts!" Kendall yelled and pulled at his own hair. "It hurts! It hurts!" He whined and James immediately picked him up and held him close to his chest. "James..." Kendall sighed and buried his face in the crook of James' neck and clawed at his arms. "James." He gritted out and arched his back and let out another yell.

"His human body is dying." Logan – that appeared behind James – said silently. "Return him."

"Y-You!" Carlos shrieked and stared at Logan. "Y-You're the boy in the library." He gasped and pointed at the former servant. "H-How did you-"

"L-Logan?" Kendall croaked out and looked up. "L-Logan? I-Is that you?" he asked and frowned. "L-Logan, w-what's going on? I-I can't see, I-it hurts..." He whimpered and turned back to James. "J-James, I-It is so warm, it's l-like it's burning!"

"James." Logan said – using the name he'd heard the prince say. "Return him."

James gulped and looked between the former servant, his crew and the prince in his arms. "I-I-..." he stuttered and let out a frustrated growl. "Alright!" He hissed. "I'll take him back but-..." He mumbled and shook his head. "I'm going with you."

"C-Captain!" Carlos whined. "You'll be executed!" He squeaked and James sighed. "Y-You're not saying-..."

"You know what I'm saying." James mumbled and hugged the prince tighter, making the blond sigh in relief. "I'm going back with him." he said and shook his head.

"But, Captain-"

"Woodland." James said. "I..." He mumbled before sighing and getting up with the prince still resting in his arms. "I trust you'll take good care of the Diamond for me."

"Captain, I have to object-"

"I'm not leaving the ship to Ty if that's what you're suggesting." James said and scowled. His crew gave a light chuckle at that. "Take good care of her." he said and followed Logan off the ship. "And who knows?" James said. "Maybe I'll come back to haunt you?" he said with a grin before leaving the ship with Logan and the prince.

_Linelineline_

"Where's James?" Kendall asked when Logan lead him into a big cabin and helped him sit down. "I cannot see him. Where is he?" He asked and frowned.

"He is where he can't get to you." Logan assured. The prince's frown grew. "It is so good to see you again, my prince." Logan said softly and placed his hands on the blond's shoulders. Kendall flinched at the contact. "We are going to get you home. Do not worry."

"I-I don't want to go back!" The prince yelled. "W-Where is Captain Diamond? Where are we?" he asked and felt around with his hands in his blindness. "I don't want this. I want to see him." He whined and teared up. "Logan, don't do this. I do not want this." He whimpered and sniffled.

"I'm sorry, my prince. But it is for the best." Logan said softly and stroked his hand over the prince's shoulders.

Kendall shied away from the touch, slapping his former servant's hands away. "Do not touch me." He hissed. Logan hesitated a bit and then frowned terribly. The prince spat at him and tried to get further away from him.

"M-My prince..." Logan sighed.

"Don't." Kendall gritted out. "I have nothing to say to you." He growled and shook his head. "And to think that I once trusted you..." He muttered bitterly. "I should have known better."

"Kendall, it is not-"

"Don't!" Kendall yelled. "Just stop it already." He said and frowned. "Just... could you not see that I was happy?" he asked. "I was free. I am free."

"You are blind." Logan said and shook his head.

"I do not need my eyes if it means I can be free." Kendall said. "I would rather see nothing at all and be free than to stare at the cold stone walls of that blasted fortress!" he grumbled and shook his head. "I am a prisoner in that fortress, Logan." He said. "James showed me things I have never seen before. Sandy beaches, endless seas, _fireworks_..." The prince hesitated. "H-He made me feel... happy." Kendall said and gulped.

"How is happiness being on the run?" Logan asked and Kendall let out a shaky breath.

"It just is..." he said. "It makes you live each day like your last." he said. "You make every day worth it and you make every day the best it could ever be." He mumbled and smiled to himself.

Logan's frown grew. The prince had gone mad for sure. Why'd he turn down his royal family for a life with filthy pirates? Logan wasn't sure he'd ever understand.

In the lower decks James sat with his hands tired together and sighed hopelessly. They'd been taken to a royal ship and James had immediately been separated from the prince and tied up and thrown into a small cell on the lowest deck in the ship.

He smothered his hands over his face and tugged at his hair. "What am I doing?" he sighed and shook his head.

James wasn't scared for himself. He was immortal. He couldn't die so it wouldn't matter what happened to him but he couldn't stand even thinking of what _might_ happen to the prince. In the distance he could hear the blond call out for him and it hurt more than anything he'd ever felt.

The small cell was surprisingly clean and wasn't filled with junk and dirt like the one in his own ship. Then again there's a difference between a pirate ship and a royal ship. Also... the Tainted Diamond was without a captain but it didn't bother James one bit. He trusted his crew and knew she'd be safe with them.

He could hear how the waves softly brushed against the ship and the slight rocking was soothing. James closed his eyes and tried to get lost in that noise and distracting himself with the familiar scent of the salty water.

The pirate listened to the ocean waves, the slight breeze and the occasional seagull squeaking but it was just impossible to focus on anything but the fact that he might not ever see Kendall again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So I told you something was up. This story suddenly got a lot longer than I thought I'd be but I hope that's alright.<strong>

**As for other things... I really need to rant. Badly. So... if you're not into that. Skip this.**

**So. I got my tickets to go and see HD in London the other day and I was THRILLED. I was so glad and I barely knew what to do with myself. I was so happy. Then today I find out that the concert and UK tour is cancelled. I got super upset and I cried and not only because I don't get to see Dustin and Kendall but because I had booked not only concert tickets but I was flying from Sweden and had booked flight, train, hotels and everything for this trip and those things I can't take back so now I'll go to London but I haven't got anything there to do. I was going to go and see HD but now I don't have anything.**

**But I've decided to see it as positive as I can. I'll go sightseeing, shopping, drinking and meeting people. F it! I'll have a good time there. I was really looking forward to see Kendall and Dustin and other rushers/drivers so... yeah. But hey, if anyone is up for maybe a quick hello I'll be in London! **

**I hope everyone who was going finds something to find comfort in. I'm gonna listen to a whole lot of HD now and I'm gonna continue to dream about them and I WILL see them one day. I WILL. I haven't been waiting six years to give up. I used to watch Dustin's old YT vids and I remember when I was like 12 and adored Dustin and heard him talk about Kendall and I thought "Kendall Schmidt? Nah, no one is as cool as Dustin!" Oh, how I laugh at that still and I'm almost nineteen now! Like wow! Time flies.**

**Anyways. I really hope you enjoyed the story. I hope you don't mind me bitting about my life and... welll... I hope you have a good day :)**

**Thank you so much for reading my stories and I love you all! I hope everything will be okay soon. Thank you so much! **

**oxox Hannah**


	13. Chapter 13

"Where are we going?" Kendall asked. "Where are you taking me?" he asked and struggled a bit. He stopped but Logan just sighed and dragged him along. "Logan!"

"Son!" Kendall heard and he looked around – despite not being able to see – and frowned.

"F-Father?" he called out and reached his hands out. "F-Father?" He asked again and a pair of strong arms were wrapped around him and pulled into a big hug. The blond gasped slightly but when the familiar feeling of being embraced by his father the prince relaxed and hugged back with all his might. "F-Father..." He whined and buried his face in the king's chest.

"I am so glad you're alright..." His father told him. "I have been so worried about you. We've been searching day and night for you." He murmured and gently stroked his hand over his son's head. "How is he?" He asked and turned to the short brunet.

"We are lucky we found him when we did..." Logan mumbled.

"I am fine!" Kendall exclaimed. "There is nothing wrong with me! I-It's the stupid taint that's all!" He said and furrowed his eyebrows. "James promised I'll go back to normal." He said. "Where is James? You said I could see him!"

The king glanced worriedly between the prince and the servant. "Do you know what he's talking about?" He asked and tightened his grip on his son.

"Not really." Logan mumbled.

"I am just fine." Kendall tried to explain. "I killed a sea witch and the taint will wear off soon! 'Tis the truth!"

His father's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and he grabbed the blond by the shoulders. "You were fighting sea witches?!" he yelled. The prince nodded excitedly.

"And pirate thugs and even a kraken!" He said with a big smile. "It was a real adventure, father!" He said and blinked his pale eyes. The king gulped and hugged the blond once more and then gesturing for Logan to continue.

"Take him to his room." He ordered silently.

"Yes, your majesty." Logan said and bowed his head before leading the prince onwards. Kendall struggled again and shook his head.

"W-Wait, f-father! I do not want to go to my room!" he whined. "Father, do not lock me up!" He begged and yelped when he was lead into his room. The warmth and smell was familiar but the room that had once felt safe was now seen as nothing but a homey prison cell. "No!" He squeaked when the door was closed behind him and locked.

"I'm sorry, my prince. It's for the best." Logan said.

"Logan!" Kendall shouted and threw himself at the door. "Logan! Let me out right now!" he ordered. "I am ordering you to let me out!" He yelled and slammed his fists on the large wooden door. "Let me out!"

"I'm sorry, your majesty." Logan mumbled and then left quickly.

Kendall whimpered and sank down to the floor and sniffled. He'd always been restricted in the fortress but never like this. The large fortress didn't seem like a home now that he was being locked up. "James, help me." he whined and wrapped his arms around himself.

He sniffled and wiped his eyes that had teared up. The darkness in his vision had already started to fade and he could make out vague colors and shapes but most things were still one big blur. He continued to wipe his eyes until his vision was restored – which was a fairly fast process.

Feeling slightly better about being able to see again, the prince got up and tried to get the door open once more before heading towards the window. He had always wondered why he lived in the highest tower and quite honestly he used to adore the view out over the sea but now...

Kendall leaned out through the large window but quickly deemed that it was too high to climb down and with no other way out he had to deem himself trapped. His only way out was the door.

The door! Kendall jumped up again and ran over to his wooden desk and rummaged through piles of various tools and papers. He pound the small pliers he kept in one of the drawers and used it to smash the clockwork he'd been working on before he'd been taken away.

Inside the clockworks there was a thin metal thread and the prince straightened it out a bit before heading over to the door. "I can do this." he told himself and knelt by the door. He'd seen some of the pirates unlock chests and locks with just a small metal pick and if Ty could do it then Kendall could definitely do it too.

"Patience." he whispered quietly and furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to get the door open.

_Linelineline_

"Well, well, well." The soldier guarding James' cell said with a grin. "Look what a handsome devil we have here!" He said and laughed. "Captain of the Tainted Diamond, huh?" He asked and James sighed.

He'd gone without struggle with the soldiers and only caught a glimpse of the prince when he was lead away from him. Now, there he was, locked up in the fortress' dungeon in a cell with thick metal bars and with a guard outside.

A guard that couldn't seem to ever stop talking.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" The guard said and tapped the bars with his metal clad foot. "Hey! Pirate!" James looked up from his sitting position and arched an eyebrow. "Yes, you'll be a pretty ornament, hanging from the noose." The guard grinned.

"I doubt it." James mumbled.

"Cocky bastard." The guard muttered and shook his head while eying the pirate. "It'll be a pleasure seeing you standing up on that platform and it'll be even better when you-"

_Bang._

The soldier sank limp down into a heap on the cold stone floor and James' eyes widened. "J-James..." Kendall whined and dropped the large wooden club he held in his hands and it fell to the floor with a loud clattering.

"Kendall!" James gasped and shot up from the floor and pressed himself flush against the bars of the prison cell. "Oh, thank the Lord." He said and sighed in relief. He said and Kendall burst out crying and grabbed a hold of the tall brunet through the bars.

"I-I'm sorry, James!" He whined and the pirate hugged him through the bars and hushed at him.

"Hush, Kendall." James said softly and managed to kiss the blond's forehead. "As long as you are alright."

"They are going to hang you." Kendall whispered and looked up at the brunet. "We have to get you out." He said and flinched when he heard commotion coming from the stairs. "They know I have escaped." Kendall whispered. "They will be down here at any moment."

"Kendall." James said. "Get out of here." He said the blond shook his head. "Get out of here. I'll find you when I get free." He said. "I promise you that I am going to meet you outside these walls. These soldiers can't harm me."

The young prince frowned and glanced over his shoulder a bit before turning back to the pirate. "I love you." He said before clumsily pressing his lips to James' the best he could through the bars. "Promise me, that you will meet me outside." He whispered and kissed the brunet once more.

James nodded breathlessly and the prince caressed his cheek and kissed him yet again before he reluctantly pulled away and disappeared through the small door on the other side of the dungeon. The pirate let out a shaky breath and stayed still a bit and then sank back down onto the floor.

It didn't take long for the guard to find James and the unconscious soldier outside the cell. "He wouldn't shut up." James said with an amused smile but was only rewarded with a beating before he was left alone again.

He snorted a bit when his captors left and glanced around in the dark. A torch just briefly lit up the cell and he could just barely make out the space outside it. In a way he was devastated to be there, in a way he was annoyed over the fact that he was wasting time but then he remembered that all he had was time and in one way he was overjoyed that the prince had gotten out of there.

Kendall didn't deserve being locked up. But then again, James was worried about the young prince. He wondered if anything that Logan had said was the truth. Was the blond really a half god? Was his human part dying off? What happened if it did? Why would it help to keep Kendall locked up?

So many questions without answers. James sighed and shook his head, he needed to get out of there.

_Linelineline_

Kendall gulped a bit as he hid behind the corner. He could hear his father talk to his adviser and they were both talking about him. The prince tried to force air into his lungs.

"_Your majesty, it is most important that the prince does not leave the fortress."_ The adviser said. _"Without the seal the power within him as well as his humanity is lost."_ He continued and Kendall shut his eyes tight. He'd been listening in for a long time and finally he understood. He understood who he was and he understood why he had been held captive in the fortress.

He was the only thing that kept the kingdom at peace. He was like a walking good luck charm. Keeping him in the fortress meant eternal prosperity for his family and the city.

"_Isn't there a way to prevent it?"_ The king asked lowly, furrowing his eyebrows and looking worried. The young prince peeked out from behind the corner, just to get a brief glance at the two men talking.

The adviser sighed a bit and shook his head. _"The seals are the only thing that keeps his godly powers inside of him. If he were to stay away from them he'd die within days..."_ The adviser said. _"We need to keep him close to those seals at all times until the time is right for him to fully awaken."_

Kendall quickly hid behind the small wall again and gulped. What was the stupid seal they were talking about? He's never seen a seal in his entire life in the fortress. He barely even knew what it was. But whatever it was he needed to find one before he left.

"_Yes..."_ The king sighed and the blond's attention snapped back to the two talking men. _"But first we need to find him, he can't be far."_

The adviser and the king both nodded and Kendall scooted along the wall in behind an ornament and hid when they passed him. "I have been deceived... my entire life..." Kendall said to himself and shook his head. "I just need to find that seal..." He mumbled and turned around and hurried up the stairs, only to crash into someone on the way. "C-Carlos!" Kendall hissed and quickly pushed the small latino into a room and closed the door. "What in the world are you doing here?!" Kendall asked.

"We're here to rescue the captain. Obviously." Carlos said. "Do you know where he is?"

Kendall frowned and shook his head. "N-No, no, you cannot all be here! You will all be hanged. You need to get out of here before they find you." Kendall hissed and glanced over his shoulder. "L-Listen... I-I need your help."

"Oh?" Carlos asked and tilted his head a bit.

"I need your help to find something and possibly steal it." Kendall said and gulped. "A seal of some kind."

"Alright, what does it look like?" The latino pirate asked and nodded.

"Um..." Kendall mumbled and frowned a bit. "I do not know." He said. "I just know that it is very important and I really, _really _need it." he said. "Will you help me find it?" He asked.

"It's heard to search for something you've never seen..." Carlos mumbled. "But I'll try my best." He said and nodded. "Where do we start?"

"I'll start in my room." Kendall said. "We have to split up, they're looking for me." He said. "And you cannot be seen, so stay out of sight."

"Ay, Kendall." Carlos chirped and they both exited the small room before going separate ways. "Be careful, your highness." The latino whispered.

"You too, Carlos. W-... Wish me good luck." Kendall said with a sad smile before he headed up the stairs and back up to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I'm updating! Yippey! So I got some really great ideas for it! I really hope you gonna like it! In any wayy... <strong>

**I just want to say that I'm so happy for you guys. You guys constantly review and favorite and show me so much love. Don't you guys ever dare to feel forced to review and such. I want you all to enjoy the stories and if you want to send my love then I am more than happy to return it! You guys are the best!**

**Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoy! :)**

**oxox Hannah**


	14. Chapter 14

Kendall turned and looked at every single item in his room. Nothing under the mattress of his bed, nothing behind the blue banners, no trinkets, no carvings, no nothing!

"Curses!" Kendall hissed and grabbed one of the metal candle holders and hurled it across the room. "Where is it?!" He asked himself and sank down on the bed, smothering his hands over his face.

He was in the very brink of giving up. It wasn't long until James' execution were to take place and by that time Kendall needed to be out. He just had to find that stupid seal or he'd die before he and James had gotten anywhere at all.

The young prince let out a defeated sigh and shook his head, glancing around in the room once more before a sense of warmth and calm flooded him. He gasped, jumping up to his feet.

"T-That's it!"

_Linelineline_

"... and the penalty for piracy is to be punished by death by hanging." The soldier standing by James' side said. The pirate rolled his eyes and let out a low sigh. He was standing on top of a platform with a noose around his neck and his arms tied tightly together behind his back.

It wasn't his first execution and he suspected – or rather... _knew_ – that it wouldn't be his last. But no matter how many times he stood up there he was just equally unamused every time. He even knew both his crime, penalty and all the formalities inside and out.

"... by orders from the king and support from the law, you are to-"

"Pay my debt here and now and hope the lord shows he the mercy I was not shown nor showed here." James finished and sighed. "Ar, get it over with already..." He muttered and closed his eyes, preparing himself for a neck pain that was going to last for a while.

The solider seemed awfully taken aback and almost insulted. "V-Very well." He said and grabbed a hold of the lever to his right. "I now pronounce your punishment, paid-"

Just as the soldier was about to pull the lever, a swishing sound was heard and a thin arrow pierced his arm, making the soldier yell and fall to his knees while holding his bleeding arm. Everyone looked up at the walls from where the arrow had come.

"I-It's the prince!" A woman in the crowd in front of the platform shouted. The young blond let out a shaky breath and put another arrow on the bow he had and fired it, hitting and cutting the rope to James' nose off. James wasted no time in taking the groaning soldier's sword, cutting himself free and jumping down from the platform, making the crowd scatter, trying to get away from him.

Kendall gulped a bit and snapped his head to the left where soldiers were climbing the wall to get to him. "Stop, your majesty!" They called when he started running along the wall, balancing in the narrow wall and with his arms out to keep his body weight equal. "Your majesty!"

The young price ignored the shouts and swiftly jumped down the wall and landed with a soft thud in a large wagon filled with hay. "Thank you, Carlos." he mumbled to himself and then hurried to get out and away from the fortress and down the road towards the town.

Behind him he could hear the clopping from horse shoes and he cursed silently and hurried up. Then he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and yanked up onto the horse. "You're never gonna get far on foot, your majesty." James murmured into his ear.

"J-James!" Kendall gasped and quickly wrapped his arms around the brunet. "You made it!"

"Yeah and you saved me from a terrible neck ache." James chuckled as he hurried on the horse and galloped down the road towards the docks. Kendall laughed happily and threw his head back.

"This is insane!" He cheered as he and James rode down to the docks. "Carlos and the crew are waiting for us!" He said and pointed at the docks where a familiar ship was floating a few hundred yards out.

"Ar." James said.

When they got down to the docks James helped the prince off the horse and Kendall grabbed a tight hold of his hand. "They are after us." Kendall said and followed the pirate out to the docks. He hesitated more and more by each step and frowned slightly.

"What is it?" James asked worriedly. Kendall frowned and look up at him with an embarrassed look and gulped.

"I-I can't swim." he confessed and looked down at the deep blue water. James rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You're joking?" he asked and Kendall shook his head.

"N-No." he mumbled. "I was not allowed to leave the fortress... when you came and took me away, that was the first time I had ever set my foot outside of it!" Kendall said and glanced over his shoulder before turning back to James. "I can't swim."

"Darn..." James mumbled and furrowed his eyebrows. "They're gonna get us if we don't..."

"James..." Kendall then mumbled, eyes staring blankly out towards the ship. "I have an idea..." he mumbled and gulped a but before turning his head and looking up at the pirate. "D-Do you trust me?"

"Of course." James said. Kendall smiled briefly before bowing his head and mumbling out twisted words and silent hums. "What in the world are you-" James began but stopped himself when soldiers came running towards them.

"Stop! Pirate!" They shouted and James cursed and drew his sword. The prince stopped him and grabbed a hold of his arm and took a few deep breaths.

"Do not, w-whatever you do... l-let... g-go." Kendall breathed out and James turned to him. The young prince's eyes were glowing bright green and his lips were pressed into a thin line. The blond – still with his eyes on the ship – took one big step straight off the dock and James wanted to yell out but stopped when Kendall's foot came to a stop on top of the blue water.

The blond took another step and then another, forcing James to follow. James gulped as he took a hesitant step out to where the prince stood on the water and felt as if he were simply standing on a flooded platform. "K-Kendall..." James mumbled and gave his feet a doubting look.

"T-Trust me." Kendall mumbled and seemed to be gathering his own confidence before he tightened his grip on the brunet. "Just trust me." he said. Behind them the soldiers were just as speechless and dumbfounded as the pirate. "Come on!" Kendall urged and started dragging James along as he started running. "Let's go!"

James followed and he could hear soldiers call out and shout orders around to follow in a boat but if they kept going like this the soldiers would never catch up with them in time.

"What in the world-" Carlos choked out when he saw James and Kendall come running towards the ship. "C-Captain!" he called out and James waved with a confused look on his face. The two boarded the ship and Kendall sank down on his knees and panted.

"A-Are you alright?" James asked. Kendall smiled up at him and nodded.

"I'm fine... I just-... t-that was... tiring." he mumbled and leaned into James' embrace. "Let us leave before they catch up." He murmured and yawned.

"Kendall, you have to go back." James said. "You can't stay out of the castle, you'll-"

"Die?" Kendall asked and looked up. "It is not the fortress itself, James. I overheard my father talking about a sacred seal that allows me to... stay somewhat human... so to say." He said with a tired smile. James blinked, eyes darting over the blond.

"You found it?" Carlos asked. Kendall nodded.

"And I made sure I would never lose it." He said and tugged his his white cotton shirt open and exposed the large branding just over his heart. It was about size of a fist and it was in the shape of a diamond with small curls and vines around it. James gasped slightly.

"Kendall!" He exclaimed and glared at the blond. "Who did-"

"I did it." Kendall interrupted.

"How the hell did you-" James roared but got interrupted again.

"The candle holders." Kendall said and gave a tired chuckle. "I've never noticed it before. The foot of the candle holders, they were the shape of a seal. They were everywhere in the fortress..." He explained and got some help up on his feet. The crew was already getting the ship moving. "I-... I branded myself with it."

James frowned a bit and brought his lips to the blond's and then pulled away to inspect the burn. "Are you hurting?"

"N-No." The blond said and gulped. "O-Only when you touch it like that." he said and grabbed James by the wrist and looked up at him. "I am so glad you are alright." He said and hugged the brunet.

"Thanks to you, yes." James said and hugged him back. "I had no idea you were so skilled with a bow." He said. Kendall smiled sheepishly and blushed a bit, snaking out of the brunet's grip and backing away.

He chuckled stiffly. "S-Speaking of that..." He mumbled. "I have... um... never really... really used one before." He confessed. James blinked and Kendall looked a little nervous.

"What?" James asked and took a step closer. "You've never used a bow before and you decided that it was a good idea to fire it above my head?" he asked. Kendall gulped. "You have never used a bow before and you thought that I was worth the risk?"

"I-I am sorry, James!" Kendall blurted out and dodged when the brunet tried to grab him. He ran up to the rudder deck and hid behind Carlos. "It just... I don't know what happened I just... at the time I just knew how to use it."

James growled at him and furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh yeah?" he asked angrily.

"J-Just like at the docks." Kendall said. "I-I have never done that before but... I-I just knew how to do it." he explained. "It might have something to do with my-... um... with me." He said and the angry pirate softened a bit and sighed. "I am sorry." The young prince said and dared to approach James once more.

"You're forgiven." James sighed and Kendall smiled sadly.

"Captain..." Woodland mumbled and came walking. "It's good to have you back in one piece." James smiled and patted the elder pirate on the back. "We figured you needed some help." Woodland continued and James let out a roaring laugh.

"By the lord, Woodland." James said. "You are a bunch of lingering bastards!" he said and smiled. "You're sticking to me worse than leeches." He said.

"You ain't getting rid of us that easy, Captain." Woodland assured and shook his head. James sighed a bit and smiled.

"Thank you, Woodland." he said with a genuinely grateful smile and then turned back to Carlos and Kendall.

"Where to, Captain?" They asked in unison. James grinned wickedly and let out a harsh breath.

"I heard the guards outside of my cell gossip about a treasure island in the south. Something about the royal fleet's stocks and goods." he said with a mischievous smirk.

"Ay, captain." Carlos said with a grin and disappeared out of sigh and left the prince and the captain up on the rudder deck.

James smirked down at the blond and pulled him closer by his coat. "You, your majesty." James said. "You do realize that you owe me quite a lot for simply taking you with me on my ship, right?" he asked huskily and leaned down to nibble at the blond's neck.

"A-Ay, Captain." Kendall murmured and closed his eyes a bit, longing for their lips to touch already. He peered his eyes open and brought his hands up and tangled them in James' soft brown hair. James smiled smugly and then kissed him, drawing a moan from the blond.

"Moaning already?" he asked with a smirk.

"Captain." One of the crew members called out and James clenched his hands into fists, tired of always being interrupted.

"What now?" he growled and turned around only to stop in his track and glare down at the short brunet down on the deck. "What are _you_ doing here?" he hissed.

"Logan!" Kendall gasped. "Y-You-... Why are you here?" he asked and glared at his former servant. "You shouldn't be here." The prince gritted out. Logan sighed and frowned a bit, looking troubled.

"How did you get on the ship?" James demanded to know.

"I have been a servant my entire life." Logan said with a shrug of his shoulders and worriedly looked around on the deck. "I've learned not to be noticed unless called for." he said and looked back up to where the prince and the captain of the ship stood.

"Why are you here?" James asked. Logan gulped a bit and glanced around once more.

"B-Because... I am coming with you." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Soo.. Logan's on the ship now! I know you all asked for it and I do listen to you. I managed to braid Logan into this story and you'll see in the coming chapter about some real drama and... well it's just gonna be weird for a while.<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading and thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! I love it when you guys are happy! Thank you so much! I hope you all enjoy!**

**oxox Hannah**


	15. Chapter 15

"Kendall..." James sighed and followed the young prince into the cabin. "Would you calm down?" The blond swirled around and James nearly walked right into him but stopped himself and looked down at the angry prince.

"Why should I?!" Kendall hissed. "He lied to me. He's been lying to me during my entire life! He has been nothing but a guard dog to keep me inside of that stupid place!" he shouted and frowned. "Logan could have told me why I was being kept there but he didn't. He kept lying straight into my face."

"Kendall..."

"Oh, I am so gullible!" Kendall exclaimed and smothered his hands over his face. "I am such a fool!" He whined and the pirate captain grabbed him by the arms and shook him.

"Kendall! Stop talking like that!" James ordered. "Logan was given orders to lie to you. His whole life depended on his employment under the royal family." James explained softly. "Odds are he'd be thrown out of the street or worse if he were to tell you the truth."

"B-But..." Kendall whined. "W-Why is everyone lying to me?" he asked and shook his head. "Everyone... e-even my father..." James pulled the smaller male into a soft embrace and the prince immediately wrapped his arms around the brunet and hid his face in James' chest. "Do not lie to me, James... please." Kendall begged. "Whatever you do... always tell me the truth, no matter what."

James nodded slowly and ran his fingers through Kendall's blond hair and the young prince sighed a bit. "I swear." James said.

"Good." Kendall said and gulped a bit before looking up. "T-That thing I said... before... um... in your cell..." He mumbled and blushed a bit. "Um..." He said and looked embarrassed. James smiled softly and leaned forward and captured the prince's lips in a heated kiss.

"Not only does the prince want to be a pirate." He purred. "He's fallen for the immortal monster of a captain." he said huskily.

"You are not a monster..." Kendall said softly and ran his fingers over James' lips. "Merely an unlucky man with an unfortunate fate." He whispered and James chuckled lowly. "You are not as much of a monster as you say you are."

"Maybe so." The brunet murmured. "To prove it I am allowing Logan to stay on the ship." Kendall immediately pulled away and stared up at him.

"What?" he hissed venomously. James furrowed his eyebrows when the blond glared at him. "What?" Kendall asked again and clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. His eyes were blazing green and his presence seemed to grow in the cabin. "You are going to let him stay?" He asked, voice raised with large amount of rage lacing it.

"K-Kendall..." James stuttered and shook his head.

"You are going to let that lying bastard stay on the ship?!" Kendall asked and glared at the captain. James took a careful step forward with his hands raised in defeat. "Do not test me, James!" Kendall hissed but the captain ignored those words and took a gentle hold of the prince.

Kendall's skin was warm under his hands and James gulped a bit. "Don't be like that. You're not like that." He said and the blond frowned, skin turning cold and color draining from his eyes.

"I-I-... N-No, no, no! James, I-I didn't mean to... I a-am sorry. I-I do not know what got into me." He stuttered and frowned. "I am sorry." he said and hugged James tightly and the brunet patted him on the head and nodded.

"Y-You're forgiven..." He mumbled. "I really believe you should rest though..." He said. "I'll make sure everything is alright on deck." he mumbled. "You rest. I'll be back." he promised and picked the blond up and carried him over to the bed and gently placed him down on the soft mattress. "Rest easy." He said and kissed Kendall's forehead.

"Don't be long." Kendall begged. "Please." James promised and then left the cabin.

_Linelineline_

"And this is where you'll sleep." Ty said with a grin and gestured at the hammock hanging from the ceiling under the deck. "Amongst everyone else in the crew." he said and smirked. Logan rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Better than the floor." He muttered and sighed. Ty left him standing there and the small brunet had a brief glance around in the semi darkness and pouted a bit.

It was dirty, smelly and everything was damp but it was better than nothing and nothing was what Logan had back at the blue kingdom. Nothing except a punishment for betraying his king by disobeying and running away.

The young brunet took his blueish coat off and threw it away into a dark corner of the room. He'd be glad if someone else took it. He didn't want it. It reminded him of everything he'd given up and what he sacrificed to be able to seek the prince's forgiveness.

Logan let his eyes flutter close and sighed. "What do you want?" he asked and Carlos – that had just come down under the deck – blinked a few times.

"I didn't realize you knew I was here." He mumbled and continued to climb down the rest of the stairs. The short brunet didn't answer and simply stared into the darkness with a distant look on his face. "I just wanted to see how you were." The latino confessed. "I'm sorry I almost burned you alive that one time."

"You didn't seem sorry at the time." Logan muttered and turned around glaring at the latino and eying him in the process. The young pirate had his hands shoved deeply into his pockets and the dirty shirt he wore had a large cut just underneath his right pectoral and exposed some of his caramel colored skin.

"I was following orders." Carlos replied with a shrug and didn't at all seem to be questioning the orders he was given. Neither then nor now.

"Orders? Hm?" Logan asked silently. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "We're all just following orders... aren't we?" he asked bitterly and scowled. "I've followed orders my entire life and look at me." He muttered and glared down at the dirty floor. "An outcast. Hated by everyone. Even pirates." He gritted out. "Look at me." Logan muttered to himself with a growl and clenched his jaw.

"I am." Carlos said with a smirk. Logan turned to glared at him. "Sorry, but you fortress people are just so damn good looking." He said. "I'd say you'd be the second fairest after that sweet prince."

Logan scoffed and pushed the latino out of the way. "Stay away from me, pirate." Logan spat out and Carlos let out a loud and obnoxious laugh. "What?" Logan snapped and turned to glare at the latino once more.

"Funny you call me that." Carlos said. "You don't happen to realize that you should start calling yourself one?" The former servant snorted and furrowed his eyebrows before stomping back up on deck and spotting the captain of the ship talking to one of the elder sailors, the blond prince nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, you!" Another pirate called and shoved a bucket filled with blackish water in it into the young brunet's chest. "Make yourself useful and start scrubbing the deck." He ordered. Logan snorted and took the bucket and went to work without complaining.

In a way he was happy to have something to do but at the same time his mind constantly drifted to the prince. Kendall was beyond upset and surely felt betrayed by him. Logan felt bad and he wanted nothing but to receive the prince's forgiveness.

Inside the cabin the young blond was sighing to himself and hugging the soft sheets close to his chest, trembling slightly and trying to calm down. He was frightened. He had yelled at James and he just knew that if James hadn't managed to calm him he would have hurt the brunet. Badly.

His chest was aching and the brand on his chest were stinging painfully. Kendall shed his coat and had a look at the burn. His skin was red and irritated and he could feel a pulsating yet dull ache right underneath it.

The young prince gulped again and closed his eyes, remembering how he just hours before had branded himself. How he placed the candle holder in the fireplace and once it was warm enough pressing it as hard as he could to his chest. He remembered both how it felt and how it looked when his skin had sizzled under the hot metal and the smell of burnt flesh filled his nostrils.

"Kendall." James mumbled and the blond peered his eyes open and looked up at the brunet. James looked worried and took a seat next to the blond. "How are you?"

"I am alright." Kendall replied and had a look down at his chest again. "I just..." He began but stopped and shook his head. "This is madness."

"Ar..." James said silently and eyed the burn. It was so outstanding on the blond's chest. James missed the totally clean and untouched canvas that was the prince's chest. Now it was adorned by a scar inflicted by no one other than the prince himself. He'd been forced to hurt himself in order for him to leave his home. "Oh, Kendall..." James sighed. "What have you done to yourself?" He sighed and gingerly ran his fingers over the burn.

"I did what I had to." Kendall said. "Otherwise I would have had to stay in my prison or die before we even had a chance of escaping."

"You are brave." The brunet said.

"I am only brave for you." The young prince whispered. "When they took me away from you I was so frightened." He said silently and framed the brunet's face with his hands. "I was scared I would never get to see you again."

"Strange." James mumbled. "For I was thinking the same thing the moment you were lead out of my sight." He said and blinked his eyes. Kendall let out a shaky breath and smiled. "I'm glad I got another look at you, your majesty."

"Aye." Kendall said. "So am I." He murmured and let his eyes roam over the pirate captain's face before bringing James' face closer and connecting their lips in a soft and loving kiss. "Oh, what I fool I am..." The young prince sighed, pulling away and letting his eyes flutter close.

"A fool indeed." James hummed and pulled the blond in for another kiss. The blond hissed softly and the pirate pulled away. "You're hurting." He stated and Kendall keep his eyes closed and took a gentle hold of James' hand and placed it right above his heart, over the painful branding.

"Do you feel that?" Kendall asked breathlessly. "I have never felt such a thing except when I am near you, Captain." He sighed and slowly opened his eyes. "This heart beats for you and you only." James closed his eyes and felt. The prince's strong heartbeats under the damaged skin. "Do you feel it?"

"I feel it." James whispered and leaned down and placed a butterfly light kiss where his hand had been. "As your heart beats for me, mine would for you." James said softly. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and placed both of his hands on James' chest.

"I feel nothing." He said and looked up at the brunet with worried eyes. "Nothing at all."

James shook his head. "Neither have I for decades and decades again." James said. "But simply looking at you..." He said and let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. "Your beauty fills my chest with warmth, your touch is making my head feel light and your voice is sweeter than any honey in the world." He murmured and brought the blond's hands to his lips and kissed them. "I'd give back all the lifetimes I've ever lived just to have lived one with you."

"Aye me..." Kendall sighed and let himself fall forward into the brunet's embrace. "I too feel like giving myself completely to you." He said and cherished the feeling of the pirate's rough and scruffy chin against his own smooth cheek. "You have shown me adventure like no one else."

"You're the greatest adventure I've ever had." James whispered and placed a light kiss on the blond's lips. "For I am forever intrigued by you, your highness. Never have I been more curious, more eager to explore and delighted to discover... Never have I felt what I feel for you."

The brunet brought his hands up to caress the blond's flustered cheeks. "If my love were to have a name it would be yours." Kendall sighed and leaned into James' touch. "It would be yours and never would I stop saying it." He sighed when the pirate let his hands wander down to his neck and shoulders. "Never would I forget it." Kendall said and opened his eyes.

"If your love was my name I'd never leave your side. I'd never stop listening and I'd always respond with my own love." James murmured.

"What is your love, James?" Kendall asked and parted his lips slightly, leaning closer to the pirate captain.

"You are." James whispered before closing the space between them and kissing the blond passionately and wrapping his long arms around the young prince. Kendall moaned and snaked his arms around the captain and hugged him closer by his middle.

"I am yours for as long as you'll have me." Kendall sighed when the pirate moved down to kiss his neck.

"If I could I'd have you forever." James replied softly. Kendall took a gentle hold of the brunet's chin and tilted it upwards to look him in the eyes.

"Then I shall forever be yours." He said and brought his lips to James' once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg, guys. This chapter though. THIS CHAPTER! I think it might be my favorite chapter ever. I read it again and I was like MAN, did I write this? I surprise myself. Holy cow, I'm just really happy how this turned out. I love it! I hope you do too! :)<strong>

**I also ****have a few things to say. Feel free to skip them if you'd like.**

**So yeah, I know this was rushed and honestly I've been stuck on this for a while. It's going very slow but... I'm trying. Also I'm gonna update a few stories today because 1) I want to. 2) I won't be able to update for about a week since I'm going to London and I feel guilty. 3) Because I love you and I know that you all are waiting for chapters...**

**I really hoe you like the chapter anyways and also, if you have business in London between the 16th and 18th pm and maybe we could wave at each other?**

**Thank you all for reading! I love you all!**

**oxox Hannah**


	16. Chapter 16

James awoke with a warmth buzzing in his chest. He rolled over to his side and smiled seeing the young prince curled up next to him. Carefully he wrapped an arm around the smaller male and pulled him closer, allowing Kendall to rest his head upon his chest.

"Rest easy, my love. For we have just started our life together." He whispered. The blond murmured in his sleep and James ran his fingers through his hair. James smiled and let his fingers gingerly run down the prince's neck and shoulders and down his spine. It was only then he noticed something... off.

A small mark at on Kendall's lower back. It had such an unnatural color. It was almost green and it looked so off. James tilted his head to the right and ran his hand over it. "Mm..." The prince hummed and curled up a bit and let out a silent murmur. James smiled at him.

"Sleep." he ordered softly and the blond slowly stilled and kept on sleeping peacefully.

The pirate captain smiled and got up and dressed before silently slipping out of the cabin and closing the door. It looked like it were to be a beautiful day the sun that had just started to rise above the horizon glowed red and orange and the few clouds that floated around in the sky turned rosy pink and sunny yellow by the rising orbs by the edge of the world.

James took a deep breath and then walked up to the rudder deck, silently greeting the pirate by the wheel before taking over and dismissing the tired crew member. He sighed a bit and blinked when he noted that the deck wasn't empty and the newest addition to the crew stood by the railing and looked out over the sea with a doleful look on his face.

The pirate captain pondered on whether he should call out for him or not but chose not to and simply ignored the raven haired boy and let his mind drift up in the blue.

The young prince down in the cabin was a most wondrous thing. James still couldn't understand how he'd fallen so hard for the blond and it was outside his reach of mind how Kendall could even think the thought of loving him back.

He thought back to how the blond had come down and found him in the fortress dungeon. How he had blurted out his feelings and left without even hearing James out. Then again it was for the better and James was glad to be reunited with his love.

"Captain?" A soft voice rang out and James snapped out of his chain of thoughts. Logan stood a few feet away, looking timid and a bit troubled. "M-... May I have a word with you?"

"Ar." James said silently and turned to look out over the ocean. "What is it?" He asked and sighed a bit. Logan hesitated and gulped, fiddling with his hands.

"I am wondering why you are letting me stay." He confessed. "I know the prince is not very keen on seeing me but... why do you bring me along?" He asked.

James eyed the small raven haired boy before scoffing. "Your prince seem to think that I am not the monster everyone else sees." He said. "Though my decision to allow your stay did not please him I am the captain of this ship and I am not denying a set of working hands." He said. Logan nodded.

"The prince seems quite fond of you." He mumbled carefully. "He would not stop talking about you." He said and James gave a light chuckle.

"Ar. I too am very _fond_ of the prince." He said softly. "I am glad to have him with me and I am glad that he is alright." He continued before looking worried. "Logan, was it?" He asked and the former servant nodded. "I didn't bring you only for the sake of mercy and goodness." He mumbled. "You know more than anyone of the prince's... condition and I fear that it isn't quite over."

"Oh no, Captain... far from it..." Logan mumbled. "Very far from over though I don't know what will happen next."

James frowned a bit and nodded. "Then we are two." He sighed.

_Linelineline_

Kendall woke up a little before midday and stretched out on the bed. He had a warm feeling in his chest and his head felt light and a little fuzzy but all in a good way. He looked around in the cabin and then rubbed his eyes. Everything seemed a little clearer to him and he wondered if it had something to do with...

The young prince sat up in the bed and looked down at his naked chest. The branding had healed inhumanly fast and was now just a faint scar but it didn't look quite like a scar would. It wasn't red or gross like a normal scar but had somehow morphed into his skin and now looked more like a tattoo than anything. The greenish color stood out as a contrast to his own pale skin.

Carefully Kendall ran his fingers over the mark but he neither hurt nor felt it under his fingertips. His skin was completely smooth and if it weren't for the strange mark you'd never know that there had been a wound there.

The young prince got out of the bed and got dressed before heading out to the deck and found his love up on the rudder deck, studying maps and humming to himself. Kendall made his way up to the rudder deck, staying light on his feet and slowly approaching the handsome pirate.

"Hey." He greeted lowly and James turned to him with a smile.

"You're awake." He said and the prince's lips twisted into a small smile.

"A-Aye." He mumbled and blushed. The pirate captain eyed him for a moment before letting out a small sigh and turning to him, pulling him into an embrace and inhaling some of his scent. "C-Captain..." Kendall breathed out and leaned into the touch.

James hummed silently and gently caressed the blond's cheek. "Beauty like yours is impossible to find, for it is divine." James said. "A face sculpted by the Gods themselves." He said and leaned down and pressed his lips against the blonds.

"Oh, how you are showering me in praise." Kendall sighed and blushed again.

"You are my love." James said softly. "And my love deserves to be worshiped like the Godlike gift he is." He hummed and kissed the prince once more. Kendall let out a shaky breath and gulped, hesitating for a moment before pulling away.

James frowned, noticing that something wasn't right with the prince. "There is something I have to show you." Kendall whispered. The handsome brunet nodded and the prince glanced around before unbuttoning his coat and cotton shirt and pulling it out of the way, showing off his greenish mark. James' eyebrows knitted together in a worried frown. "'Tis no scar." Kendall whispered. "Merely a mark... if even that." He mumbled and James ran his fingers over the mark and nodded.

"Ar. I see it." He mumbled before looking up and meeting the blond's emerald green eyes and pausing for a moment both to admire the sight and to think about what he was just told. "How does it feel?" He asked. Kendall gulped a bit and shook his head.

"I-It... it feels good." He said. "It is like nothing I have ever felt. It is a feeling I enjoy... if I should or not I don't know." He mumbled and shook his head. "Oh, James... whatever should I do?"

"Hush, love." James whispered and pulled the blond into a hug and ran his hand over his back in a soothing way. Kendall slung his arms around the brunet and hugged him tightly. "Don't fret, my love, not for a minute for I am here." James sighed.

"I fear nothing when I am with you. Not even my fate." Kendall said and looked up at the brunet.

James smiled at him and nodded. "Our fate, love." James said. "Your fate is no longer yours alone. We are one and my fate as well as yours are intertwined into one." He said and nudged the blond's chin. "Be sure of that."

Kendall smiled at him and the captain let go of the prince that went down onto the deck and made his way over to the latino who sat comfortably with his legs tangled in the ropes from the mast, slowly swinging back and forth while carving in a piece of wood.

"Ahoy!" Kendall called out and Carlos looked down at him and smiled. "What are you up to, Carlos?" Kendall asked curiously and climbed up on the railing and peeked up at what the latino's work. "May I see?"

"Of course, your majesty." Carlos chuckled and held up the small wooden carving. Kendall tilted his head a little as he eyed it. "You look puzzled." Carlos said.

"What is it?" Kendall asked.

Carlos smiled at him. "It's a protection charm." he said. "Keeps evil spirits away, they say." He explained and continued to carve at the small wooden amulet. It was shaped like a small spiral that changed direction after a lap and then crossed itself, creating a very beautiful symbol. "I might need it when we pass the Siren's lair."

"Siren's lair?" Kendall questioned. "What's a siren?" he asked and climbed up to sit on the climbing net of the mast, sitting on the same level as his pirate friend.

"Sirens are magical creatures." he explained. "They can turn into the most beautiful things to lure you off the ship and straight into the water to your death." He said before smiling a little and holding up the symbol in his hand. "This is supposed to keep my head clear."

The young prince nodded slowly. "Have you seen ever seen a siren?" he asked. Carlos shook his head. "Do you-... Do you think Captain Diamond has ever seen one?" he asked.

"Oh, I bet." Carlos said and nodded. "Though he's never been fooled. We wouldn't have a captain if he had been." He said with a small chuckle.

Kendall gave a light laugh and nodded. "'Tis true." he said and glanced over his shoulder at the handsome brunet that didn't seem to notice that he was being watched. "You have all seen so much and I have seen so little." He mumbled. "All I want is to see what the world has to offer." He said and turned back to the latino who nodded, a distracted look on his face.

"Ar..." Carlos mumbled and eyed the prince a bit before coming to his senses and shaking his head. "Well, I believe I made you a promise while sick a while ago." he said. "would you like to learn how to climb the mast?" He asked and shoved his amulet into his pocket and pointing up at the tall mast with the knife he had.

Kendall it up and nodded excitedly. "Most definitely!" he replied and Carlos chuckled softly before swinging down from his spot and then demonstrating the climb for the young prince.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! How are you all doing? Are you doing good? I hope you are! <strong>

**Here's another chapter for you! I actually missed this story when I was away. I missed all of my stories actually and I got a pretty good idea for this one :)**

**Thank you all for reading! I love you! **


End file.
